Super Digimon X Pokemon Heroes
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Sequel to SDH. After InfinteQuartzmon's defeat, Mewtwo is seen messing around in rifts in Digimon timelines. The heroes must work with Ash, Serena and their Pokémon and find out what he is up to. Many pairings inside and ocs are welcome, Digidestined or Pokémon Trainer related.
1. Weird Occurances

Chapter 1: Weird Occurances

It had been a week since the heroes and heroines of various timelines had defeated InfiniteQuartzmon, but even with the twisted Digimon taken down for good, all remained on protecting the timelines of the Digimon universe.

"Come on, AguVeemon or we're gonna be late!" Cloud Kazama called to his partner, AguVeemon, the merged clone of Agumon and Veemon, as they ran towards the time-vault.

"I'm coming, Cloud!" AguVeemon said in reply, running alongside the brown haired protector, down the path and towards the time vault.

However, both stopped when they heard a sinister voice.

"At last..." It said, both turning and shocked to see Myostimon coming towards them.

"I've been waiting for you." The vampiric Digimon then said.

"Myotismon? What is he doing here!?" Cloud questioned as he and AguVeemon got ready to fight.

"What are you doing? Why are you standing like that?" Colonel Sampson suddenly questioned as he looked at the two, Cloud with a puzzled expression and tried to explain himself.

"Colonel Sampson... but we... I..."

But that was as far as Cloud could go, for more heroes then arrived.

One was Tai Kamiya, who still had his goggles, only he wore them around his neck, while he was dressed in a orange long-sleeved shirt, grey pants, with black shoes.

He still wore a flowing dark blue vest with that was secured with a blue obi tied over it at his waist, while beside him was Agumon, who had taken to wearing a yellow cape.

Matt and Gabumon showed up, with Matt still wearing his blue zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, over which hung a blue cloth that covered him from his stomach to his knees, which he secured with a grey belt.

Gabumon remained relatively the same, wearing his pelt to hide his reptilian nature.

Sora showed up next with wearing a red robe that had yellow sash around her waist, with a black vest underneath, along with a pair of purple trousers, alongside her was Biyomon, who still wore a dark blue tank top, covering her breasts, along with a pair of shorts that covered her lower private areas, but was customized to allow her tail feathers out.

TK was still wearing a green karate gi with a black shirt and long black gloves on his arms, as well as a yellow cape.

He also had a blue sash around his waist, while Kari stood by his side, still wearing a bright pink top over a dark pink, long sleeved shirt, along with a pair of white coloured shorts, with a yellow coat tied around her waist, holding TK's arm, showing they were still in a relationship, similar to Patamon, who was with Gatomon.

The Digimon of Light standing close beside the Digimon of Hope, still wearing a pink bra-like top, covering her breasts, while a purple mini-skirt adorned her legs.

And like Biyomon's shorts, thanks to Sora's skills in fashion design, there was a professionally sewn hole that allowed Gatomon to stretch her tail out without damaging the skirt or accidently letting others see her bare buttocks.

Davis Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji then turned up next, with Davis still wearing a blue trench coat with a fur-lined collar, the same one that had the red and yellow flame design near the bottom, with an olive green sweater underneath, while Ken was wearing a greyish-white trench coat and black trousers.

And as Veemon showed up, he was wearing a set of gloves based off the flame design of Davis' jacket, while Wormmon remained the same.

Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka turned up next, with the brunette still wearing a blue overcoat with a black belt and greenish trousers and a pair of brown gloves as well as his goggles, while Rika let her hair flow down her back rather than have it in its ponytail.

She wore a similar outfit of that of Sora's, expect she has no undershirt, showing a bit of her exposed chest and amazing body, as well as a yellow scarf and a robe, which was light blue in colour, with purple sleeves and had a red sash, alongside a pair of golden pants, feeling more comfortable with changing her outfit, as well as wanting to look good for her boyfriend.

Guilmon and his girlfriend, Renamon, showed up with them, only Guilmon had changed greatly.

Now an inch taller than Renamon and showing his muscular chest, he wore a brown neckerchief scarf around his neck, bandages around his arms and now had a red loincloth around the back of his waist with the Digital Hazard symbol on them, while showing much more maturity.

Renamon, meanwhile, was still sporting her set of large double E sized breasts and was wearing a bronze and golden metallic bra to keep her nipples covered, for the time being, a great part of her wanting to slip off her clothing and spend her time naked with the Hazard Digimon.

She still wore her usual gloves and now wore a purple long loincloth around the front and back, which had the same symbol on her legs, though it had been cut on the sides, not only allowing her to move around freely, it also showed off her slender legs.

Takuya wore his usual hat and goggles but now wore a red japanese garb with a black long sleeved shirt and trousers, while Zoe wore a purple female japanese garb with white sleeves and black tight trousers, embracing the brunette as the pair entered the room.

Marcus came up next, still wearing his orange-red armour, covering his black long sleeve shirt.

The armour also had yellow strands and leg armour, alongside a set of light brown trousers and alongside him was his Agumon, who has a red loincloth-like skirt around his back, joined by Rhythm, who still had the body and form of an eighteen year old woman, where her pink hair flowed down her back, with the wings on the back of her head had grown somewhat, looking like a majestic bow.

Thomas still wore his dark blue coat under his blue armour and a black shirt, while following him, remaining as loyal as ever towards his partner and his best friend was Gaomon who had exchanged his red boxing gloves for a black set, but kept his red headband.

Lalamon remained the same, while Yoshi wore a pink swimsuit-like suit and had pink armour.

In the past, Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi as well as their Digimon fell under a form of mind control applied by the enemy forces who seeked to destroy the timelines, but thanks to Cloud and the others, all had been freed.

Mikey, the General of the Fusion Fighters, turned up next, dressed in his usual greyish-green jacket, alongside a red shirt and dark blue trousers and a white collared cape that draped over his back to his knees, which bore the symbol of the Fusion Fighters upon it.

And beside Mikey was Shoutmon, who still looked relatively the same when he had become the Digimon King and was helping with the Digi-Quartz problem, only now his scarf was replaced with a yellow cape.

Angie looked around twenty one years old, had her hair in two spiky pigtails as usual, while she wore a red t-shirt, a set of blue trousers and had a pin that had the emblem of the Fusion Fighters attached to her top with Dorulumon by her side, knowing she could always rely on him, Mikey and the others in terms of their Digimon and in teamwork.

Tagiru still wore a copy of Mikey's goggles, along with his blue and white zipped jacket and a pair of dark blue trousers, with Gumdramon standing by his side.

Along with them were Cloud's younger sister, Okashi, and her partner, the Digimon Queen, Lunamon, who were also being followed by Valter and Kushinamon, as well as Zack and his Gabumon.

"Crusadermon, do you wish to see us?" Takuya then asked, making Cloud and AguVeemon look in shock, which the Warrior of Flame noticed and asked. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Who else would have called you? Have you seen Kudamon? I wish to talk to him. Can you help me find him?" Myotismon asked, sounding strangely kind.

"That's all?" Rika asked, before she commented. "Well he couldn't have gotten too far."

"What's going on?" AguVeemon whispered to Cloud. "How can they can't see that this is Myotismon they are talking to?"

"Maybe he is using one of his illusion tricks." Cloud guessed, before realizing Myotismon lacked such power and could only achieve the ability to tamper with the other's heads if those were weak in heart or spirit or if he managed to Digivolve to MaloMyotismon.

However, Cloud stopped his thoughts on the vampiric Digimon as he saw someone by the entrance of the Time-Vault, but could see it was not human, nor was it wa Digimon as far as Cloud could tell.

Looking at it, the creature looked like a bipedal feline, around six feet tall, which had a white body with a pronounced purple tail and stomach, purple pupils, bulbous fingertips, an oddly formed feline head, and a mass of flesh that connected from the center of its back to its head behind its neck.

"Who is that?" Cloud questioned as he and AguVeemon got into their fighting stances.

"Cloud!" Zack said as he, Valter, Okashi and their Digimon saw the creature and rushed to his side, while the others did not notice.

"Who is that? He is not a Digimon." Lunamon wondered.

{Interesting. Who knew manipulating with history would be so much fun?} The creature asked, its voice speaking in their heads, using telepathically.

{But maybe I am overdoing it? Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, if it's alright with you lot who saw me, I'll be taking your energy now.} It then said.

"You're going to what!?" Zack's Gabumon snapped.

{We'll meet again.} The creature then said as he held up his hand, which glowed, enveloping the area in a white light, forcing Cloud and the others to shield their eyes, opening them a little later to see the creature was gone.

Confused, Kushinamon asked. "What was that?"

"What are those strange looks for?" Crusadermon then asked as all turned to see Crusadermon, back to normal and everyone looking at them oddly.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Tai asked, where Agumon added. "Your colouring's a tad off. Are you daydreaming?"

"Are we? Because that creature said they were manipulating with history and it made us see Crusadermon as Myotismon." Okashi said.

"Creature? Myotismon? What are you talking about?" Gatomon asked, confused.

"Anyway, we've got a real emergency here so please pay attention." Biyomon said.

"We found this note by the desk one day." Rika said, holding a note and telling the others. "There's four time rifts that came from around the base. And what's more, strange creatures are appearing in these timelines."

"It says that 'why Digimon should have all the fun? We should have fun too', whatever that means." Rhythm said.

"Some of us are trying to keep them contained because they have been infected by an unknown virus, sending the Digimon into an uncontrollable rampage." Zoe added.

"We need you all to help go in the rifts and weaken them so we can close them off for good." Sampson informed.

"And since you have already corrected so many changes in history, these rifts won't affect you as well as the others." Kari told Cloud and his friends.

"We don't know who these creatures are, ever since BloodRenamon, BlackGuilmon and InfiniteQuartzmon were defeated, but what we do know is these rifts appear naturally." Guilmon informed.

"That is true but this letter said they had sent someone to help us sort things out." Renamon said, where she then asked. "The question is who?"

"You mean we don't know who this mysterious helper is?" Cloud questioned.

"Pika!"

"Huh? Did you say something Gabumon?" Matt asked as he stared at Gabumon, who stared back at Matt with a puzzled expression.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." Gabumon said.

"Look. Someone's coming this way!" Valter then called as all turned to the doorway, where they all saw two teenagers appear before them, walking towards Cloud and the others.

The first was a nineteen year old boy with a red and black cap.

He wore an outfit similar to Tai's, but his vest was red and he wore a black shirt and blue baggy trousers, while on his left shoulder wa a strange yellow mouse-like creature that had pointy ears, red cheeks and an electric bolt shaped tail.

It also wore a yellow cape around his neck and loincloth around its waist.

Beside the teenager and the creature, was a young girl that looked around the same age as her male companion.

She had short blonde hair, a red hat and wore a similar outfit to Rika's, though it was white and pink.

And like the first figure, the girl had an unknown creature by her side, a female canine-like creature that was a bipedal digitigrade, with finger-like digits on its forepaws, while its chest and the exterior of its wrists each feature a single, white spike.

It also had a four black ears hanging behind its head, red irises with vertical slit pupils, and has thighs shaped like baggy shorts.

The coloration of her fur was namely blue and black, although its torso was slightly shaggier than the rest of its body, covered in white fur.

She wore a similar outfit to Renamon, only her bra was silver and her skirt was blue, which made Renamon stare at the creature, slightly surprised to see it wearing the same outfit as her and had a body as attractive as hers.

After closing in the gap, they four stopped in front of Cloud and the others, confusing Cloud as the male smiled.

"Hello. Do you know where we are?" The girl then asked politely. "We just appeared here suddendly."

"Huh? Who are you two and what are those creatures?" Yoshi asked, confused.

"They don't look like any Digimon I've seen before." Lalamon asked.

"Huh? You've never saw a Pokémon in your life?" Asked the boy, surprised.

"Pokémon? Are they the same creatures who appeared in those rifts?" Tai asked, following up as he faced the four and questioned. "But on top of that, who exactly are you?"

"I guess I should introduce myself. I am Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon Trainer and this is my faithful buddy, Pikachu." The boy said as he introduced himself and the mouse-like Pokémon, who smiled and said. "Pikachu."

"I am Serena. It's a pleasure to meet you, and this is my newly caught Lucario." The girl said, introducing herself and the other creature, which simply nodded.

"It has been a while since I saw you." Ash said to Serena.

"but I am glad to see her doing well." He then commented, his words making Serena blush.

"Ash and Serena? Well you're in the Digi-Time Patrol" Davis said, doing his best to explain. "And we've been keeping our timeline safe from multiple attacks from time changes. I'm afraid Pokémon are becoming involved now."

"Pikachu, Pika Pika!" Pikachu said, aghast, defending his own species as Lucario agreed and spoke in her own language.

"Huh? You saying there's no way we could be doing this?" Guilmon asked, able to understand Pikachu's words and translated, while Renamon knew what Lucario was saying and told Rika and the others. "Someone must be making them do this."

"Hold up. You can understand what they are saying?" Takato asked surprised, as was Rika.

"I don't know how, but there something similar about them." Guilmon said in reply.

"What do you mean?" Rika asked, making Renamon look at Lucario and say. "I don't know but somehow they are similar to us, somehow."

"Well, whatever the case... Ash, Serena, we'll be honoured if you come with us and help us fix this mess." Cloud said, surprising the Digimon heroes and getting Ash and Serena's interest.

"You guys are gonna trust these strangers?" Ken asked in surprise.

"We can tell they are not bad people and if they know who the Pokémon are, they can help us." Zack pointed out, getting a nod from Okashi, who added. "I agree. We can trust them."

"Ok. Well Takato, Rika and I will tag along too, just to be on the safe side. And since Guilmon and Renamon can understand what Pikachu and Lucario are saying, they too will join us." Tai said.

"So we're gonna travel through time and help see what makes you Digimon fight?" Serena asked, to which Okashi nodded and said happily. "Sure. The more the merrier."

"Are you sure this is alright?" Sampson asked Crusadermon, who nodded and said in reply. "Do not worry. These rifts exist in their own timespace, it's separate from our current history."

"Ok then. Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Lucario, we trust in you." Mikey said, before Shoutmon, feeling a little protective of the Digimon he loved, then added. "Just keep my Queen safe."

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu, Pika. Chu, Pika, pikachu." Pikachu said to AguVeemon with great interest.

"He said 'he has no idea what was going on, but he's in as he gets to fight tough opponents'. Wow, he's interested in fighting tougher opponents it seems." Guilmon said, translating for Pikachu.

"We have a fighter here." Veemon said, amused.

"Oh yeah, Pikachu gets excited when it comes to fighting. Guess we're in." Ash smiled.

"Alright, let me show you all where the first rift is." Takato then said, leading the group to the first vortex, which was floating in front of them.

"We don't know what kind of history it is until you all get there." Gatomon said to Cloud, Okashi, Zack, Valter, Tai, Ash, Takato, Rika, Serena and the Pokémon and Digimon.

"We run support from here. Best of luck to all of you." Crusadermon then said as the heroes and heroines all nodded and leapt into the vortex to see where the rift would go and what troubles they would have to face.

A/N: So if anyone want their oc Digidestined or Pokémon trainer in this please leave a review.


	2. Mewtwo

Chapter 2: Mewtwo

-Digimon Adventure timeline-

When they arrived, Tai realised they were in their own timeline. Question is, which part is this?

As he and the other heroes was trying to figure out where exactly they were, Ash and Serena were having a conversation of their own.

"It really has been a long time since I've last saw you." Ash commented, glad to see the blonde, as well as how good she looked, before asking. "So how's things back in Kalos?"

"It's going along well. I entered Lucario in the next Kalos contest. There was some tough competition, but everyone loved her, as well as the outfit I had designed for us." Serena replied, remembering the crowd cheering for her at seeing her and Lucario, standing in the spotlight, dressed as Serena wearing a white gown and a set of fake Lucario ears, while Lucario wore her harem-like clothing.

But keeping her focus, Serena faced Ash, smiled and said. "I am so glad to see you again, Ash. I have missed you."

Though in her mind, Serena wondered if Ash still liked her after she had kissed him or if Ash had found any other women out there who had won his heart.

"By the way, I never thought you would wind up with a Lucario." Ash then commented, impressed, before he looked over to see Pikachu, Lucario, Agumon, Guilmon and Renamon in their own conversation, making the black haired boy ask. "How did you catch her?"

"Oh. It happened way back when I was making my way to Kiloude City, along the way, I felt like I was being followed, turns out she was following me because she sensed a uniqueness in our Auras, and decided to become my Pokémon." Serena replied, withdrawing a Pokéball as she then told Ash. "Though she dislikes being inside her Pokéball, so I let her roam around."

"Reminds me of Pikachu." Ash replied, looking back at his partner and smiling, not only from the bond they had forged, but also could tell that someone as caring as Serena would easily form a similar bond with her Lucario.

And while Ash and Serena were catching up, Pikachu was conversing with the Digimon, answering the questions they had regarding him, Lucario and their partners.

"So you two are what they call Pokémon, but what's the difference between us and you?" Agumon asked.

"From what we can tell, you're flesh and we're Data, but there's more than that, am I right?" Renamon added, she too curious.

"Pika. Pika, Pika, Pikachu, Pika, Pika-Pi, Pikachu." Pikachu said, to which Guilmon translated.

"He said 'We can be used not just for Battle, we can be used in contests, take things easy and spend time with humans who want our company, some of us even have the potential to achieve great things. Not to brag, but Ash and I have even saved our world from peril.' Well now I hear a lot."

"One thing for certain, we Digimon don't get placed in devices used to hold us until our Tamer calls upon us." Renamon said, shuddering to think if she was caught in a Pokéball.

Sensing Renamon's discomfort, Lucario turned to the foxy Digimon and spoke in Poké-tongue, comforting her.

"You're saying Pokemon usually get captured in Pokéballs, but they remain unharmed? Still, lucky us that we don't have that to worry about." Renamon said in reply.

"But I bet you guys cannot Digivolve, am I right?" Guilmon then asked.

Lucario spoke in confusion in her own language as Renamon answered.

"Well, Digivolution is when we grow in power, most of the time, there is a change in our forms. However, with Digimon like us, we need the strength of our Tamer's to achieve such a task." She told Lucario and Pikachu.

Lucario then spoke again, making Renamon then ask. "You say 'That's not any different from Evolution'. What are you talking about?"

"Pika. Pika, Pika, Pi, Pikachu, Pika, Chu, Pika" Pikachu said.

"Translation, Guilmon?" AguVeemon asked, in which Guilmon replied. "He said 'Pokémon can Evolve too. Before he was a Pikachu, he started off as Pichu. And if he ever wanted it, if Ash exposed him to something called a Thunder Stone, then Pikachu would Evolve into Raichu. Of course, I like who I am and will never become a Raichu'."

"But do you return back to normal after you Evolve?" Renamon asked, making Lucario shake her head, making the Digimon wonder what they would do if they could only Evolve, unable to return to their previous forms.

"Pika." Pikachu said as he and Lucario nodded.

"Well, we have many forms, there's Fresh, In-Training, Rookie, that's the most common form many of us take, excluding our friend, Gatomon, who is a Champion. There are also Ultimate and Mega Level Digimon, while some Megas can switch modes to gain even more power." Guilmon explained.

"What about you?" Zack's Gabumon asked.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu, Pika, Pikachu, Pika, Pika." Pikachu said, Guilmon translating. "So you Evolve from child to teen to adult, even able to change your form and strength with temporary Mega Evolution and special crystals that react to your types, known as Z-moves?"

"Guys!" Tai then called, looking ahead and saying. "I now know where we are. Take a look over there!"

Doing as Tai had said, all turned to see all the Digidestined of the past of Tai, TK, Matt and Joe, who had managed to defeat Digitamon.

"This is from the timelines where Matt and Joe were forced to work at that restaurant." Tai informed.

"Wait... they seem to be talking to someone." Takato pointed out, where all saw they were in front of a white creature with the purple tail.

"Ah! It's that white creature again!" Valter said recognising it.

"Mewtwo!? What's he doing here?" Ash questioned as he, Serena, Pikachu and Lucario all looked shocked to see the Pokémon.

"You know him?" Tai asked, making Ash nod.

"We saved him from Team Rocket's boss when I was with Misty and Brock in Johto." Ash explained, but was unsure what the Psychic-type was doing in the Digital World.

However, Ash's question had to wait, for Mewtwo then spotted the heroes and smirked.

{Well, well, well. Long time no see, young man. Nice to see you and Pikachu are doing well. This is the third time we have met.} Mewtwo commented, using his telepathy to converse with the group.

"Third time?" Ash asked, somewhat confused.

{Yes, there is a time when I believe this world was not worthy for humans and set out to destroy them. But due to your bond with Pokémon, you stopped me and Mew from doing it. Although you died, Pikachu and all the Pokémon around who cared about you and respected you, brought you back. Of course I had to wipe your memory of that after the events.} Mewtwo said.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked, confused, not remembering that day.

{And do my eyes deceive me or are you all Digi-Time Patrol members? I am impressed you made your way out here. Guess I need to find a new place for my experiment.} Mewtwo then said upon seeing the Digi-Time Patrol members.

"Mewtwo's presence is unknown to us, but we can assure that he is the one behind the rifts." Sampson spoke through the communicator.

"You have to defeat him. Best him in Battle so we can get the whole story." He then instructed.

{Before you start flipping out, hear me out. I am nothing suspicious. We're in the middle of a time rift. It's completely separate from the true timelines. In other words, we can change history as much as we want, unlike before that is.} Mewtwo informed.

"He's right. Any potential change here would not affect... hold on a second! How does he know that? I didn't suspect him before but I do now." Crusadermon said, puzzled at Mewtwo's knowledge and his motives.

"Mewtwo... I never thought we'd meet again, and like this. But what are you doing, brainwashing the last bunch of Digi-Time Patrol members through the rifts?" Ash questioned.

{I see... so why that you came here. Just as I suspected when I summoned both you and your friend here. And I didn't create this time rift or do anything to your members.} Mewtwo replied.

Puzzled, Renamon asked. "What do you mean?"

{I mean, I can help you with the rift and the people you send to look into.} Mewtwo said, only to then add. {And of course all you need to do is help me.}

"Help you?" Guilmon questioned, unsure why they should help the one supposedly causing the trouble in the first place.

"Hey, how about you explain to us who you really are?" Past Matt asked as he and Past Tai walked forward, where Past Tai commented. "You guys must know Piximon well. You must be pretty tough."

"Huh? They don't see it was Mewtwo?" Serena whispered.

"Mewtwo must be cleverly using his powers so the past versions of us can only see him as Piximon." Davis spoke through his communicator.

{Tai, Matt, I brought these people to help train both Agumon and Gabumon to get used to their new Ultimate forms.} Mewtwo said to the duo.

"What!?" Agumon, Guilmon and Renamon shouted in shock.

"You what!?" AguVeemon, Zack's Gabumon, Lunamon and Kushinamon said, the four also in shock, while Pikachu and Lucario looked at both the past copies of Agumon and Gabumon with surprise.

"Is that all? Then why didn't you say so in the first place?" Past Agumon asked, believing Mewtwo.

"Yeah, and you guys look pretty tough, especially that yellow mouse and blue wolf there. Let's do this." Past Gabumon said with a determination in his voice as he and Agumon got ready to fight.

{Obviously...} Mewtwo spoke to Cloud. {I'd just like us to be on the same page.}

"By making us fight Agumon and Gabumon?" AguVeemon questioned.

"Uh oh! Here they come!" Kushinamon interrupted as Past Agumon attacked first.

"Pepper Breath!" He called, releasing a ball of flame from his mouth, which Guilmon countered and blocked, using his own fire attack, Pyro Sphere.

"We have no choice but to fight!" Ash said, looking over at Pikachu, who nodded and got before Ash, sparks circling his cheeks as he awaited the commands of his Trainer.

"Pikachu, start off with Thunderbolt!" Ash then commanded, which Pikachu followed as he released the electricity, hitting past Agumon, making him cry out from being electrocuted, while thrown back by Pikachu's power.

"Lucario, time to lend a paw. Use Aura Sphere!" Serena called out, earning a nod from Lucario, who concentrated, quickly gathering a blue sphere of energy in her paws that she then threw, hitting the past Gabumon.

But despite taking some damage, the past forms of Agumon and Gabumon quickly recovered and retaliated, with past Gabumon using his Blue Blaster, releasing a burst of blue flames at the future Agumon, who knocked the oncoming attack with his tail.

And deciding to join in, Renamon, AguVeemon and Zack's Gabumon attacked as one.

"Diamond Storm!"

"Blast Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

With the three attacks united, they hit the past Gabumon and past Agumon, who skidded back, panting heavily, but refused to give up.

"These guys are pretty tough..." Past Gabumon confessed, making past Agumon nod and suggest. "Alright then, let's push it up a notch."

"Looks like you're about to fight MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon soon." Sampson informed. "That should put time right."

{Expect that would be boring.} Mewtwo said, making Okashi look at Mewtwo with some distrust and ask. "Just what are you planning now?"

{Now that their power has been risen, I wonder what happen if we give them Digi-Eggs of Courage and Friendship.} Mewtwo said in reply, stunning the Digimon heroes and heroines stunned to see Mewtwo in possession of the Digi-Eggs of Courage and Friendship.

"Digi-Eggs? Like to make Veemon armour... WAIT! NO, STOP!" Future Tai called out.

However, Mewtwo ignored Tai's warning as he tossed them towards Agumon and Gabumon of the past, both glowed with great amounts of energy as the Digi-Eggs' power filled their beings.

"Agumon Armour Digivolve to... FlameGreymon, the blazing force of Courage!"

"Gabumon Armour Digivolve to… RaidraGarurumon, thundering Friendship!"

"Whoa!" Past Tai said in awe upon seeing FlameGreymon in all his glory. "That's an impressive Digivolution."

"Yeah. It looks really cool." Past Matt added.

"No, no, no! That's entirely the wrong transformation!" Sora cried out from the communicator, just before Crusadermon informed with concern in her tone. "Oh no! If this is how they end up we will never set things right! Don't just stand there, do something!"

"Err... right." Ash said as Pikachu then dodged FlameGreymon's Blaze Rocket attack, while Guilmon and Renamon avoided RaidraGarurumon's Thunder Breath.

{Good luck. You guys will need it.} Mewtwo said, curious to see how Ash and the others would fare against two Armour Digimon.

"Alright. Let's hit him with everything we got!" Agumon called as he and the others decided to Warp Digivolve, while the Tamers prepared to Biomerge.

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to... WarGreymon!"

"AguVeemon Warp Digivolve to... ImperdialWarGreymon!"

"Lunamon Warp Digivolve to... Dianamon!"

"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to... OmniGarurumon!"

"Kushinamon Warp Digivolve to... Yukkimarumon!"

"Guilmon Biomerge digivolve to... Gallantmon!"

"Renamon Biomerge digivolve to... Sakuyamon!"

With the Digimon in their Mega forms, as well as seeing Takato and Rika combine their very forms with Guilmon and Renamon, Ash, Pikachu, Serena and Lucario were all amazed.

"Now that's impressive." Serena commented, getting no arguments from Ash, while the past forms of Tai and Matt were just as stunned.

"Whoa. Is that MetalGreymon?" FlameGreymon asked, making RaidraGarurumon say. "I don't think so. He's wearing armour and he looks slimmer."

"This is my Mega form, Wargreymon." The Digimon of Courage informed his past self, causing FlameGreymon to nod, amazed as he said in reply. "Mega? I like it. I look so strong, like I could take on anything.."

"Right back at you... err... me..." WarGreymon said, still finding it a little hard to grasp talking when time paradoxes were occuring.

"You know, now would be a good chance to see which Agumon is stronger." Past Tai said, making FlameGreymon say with confidence. "Well, it's me of course."

"Wrong. It's me." WarGreymon said back.

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"ME! ME! ME!"

"ME, ME, ME AND ONLY ME!"

"Oh shut up already!" Gallantmon snapped between the two as Sakuyamon agreed, annoyed by the competitiveness of the two Agumon.

"One thing for sure is they're both completely and equally stupid!" She then commented.

"Yeah, let's just get back to fighting, shall we?" Ash asked, making everyone nod.

"Flame Claws!" FlameGreymon said with a mighty roar as he fired a blast of fire from his clawed hands.

"Blue Wolf's Thunder!" RaidraGarurumon followed up, gathering up a powerful stream of electricity from his back that he then released from his being, which took as an electrical projection of the Digimon of Friendship.

And though both attacks of the Armour Digimon were indeed powerful, the speed of the heroes was more than a match, allowing all to avoid and strike back.

"Yeah this really isn't the time to start messing around. Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon announced, gathering ice in her hands and releasing it, forcing FlameGreymon and RaidraGarurumon on the defensive as the moon Digimon attacked with a combination of ice arrows and close strikes with her dire scythe.

"Come on, Lucario." Serena called, wishing to help their new friends. "Time for some Mega Evolution action!"

With Serena's words, Lucario nodded, combining her power with Serena's, via the blonde's Key Stone Serena had obtained sometime after she, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie parted ways, powering up the Aura Pokémon to Mega Lucario.

"Pikachu, time for a Z-Move." Ash said, moving his arms, with Pikachu doing the same, ready to use Gigavolt Havoc, but waited for the right time to strike.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon announced, summoning the four fox spirits that fought with her, each lunging at RaidraGarurumon and damaging his a fair amount.

"Man, they're tough." Past Matt commented, causing future Tai to nod and then say. "Wow. RaidraGarurumon is quite strong."

"Really? Can I fight RaidraGarurumon next round?" FlameGreymon asked, causing RaidraGarurumon to yell. "What you're saying? You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon then called, hitting FlameGreymon down during his and RaidraGarurumon's banter.

Concerned, the Digimon of Friendship asked. "Are you ok?"

"Sure. I'm doing just fine." WarGreymon answered, making RaidraGarurumon snap. "Not YOU, you idiot!"

"No need to lose your cool, RaidraGarurumon" FlameGreymon said, getting up and resuming to fight.

"He's right you know. Us warriors need to remain stress-free." Wargreymon said as he began to prepare for his ultimate attack, Terra Force.

"Can we focus on the fight please?" OmniGaururmon questioned.

"Giga Force!" ImperdialWarGreymon called, unleashing a beam of pure energy, hitting FlameGreymon and dealing significant damage to the Digimon of Courage.

"Mewtwo, stop this already! We'll never repair this rift if you don't help us!" Gatomon called from the communicator.

{Just relax and wait until it's over. You'll see, the changes in history that other people make don't do anything special, but I can absorb the energy that I created.} Mewtwo said, making Marcus asked from the communicator "Seriously?"

"Lucario, now! Aura Blast!" Serena then called out.

"Pikachu, now! Gigavolt Havoc!" Ash followed.

Following their commands, Lucario attacked first, releasing a huge blast of Aura from her paws, which was followed up by Pikachu, who created a ball of electricity in front of him that he then punched and let it loose.

Both attacks hit FlameGreymon and RaidraGarurumon, dealing so much damage that neither were able to maintain their new forms, De-Digivolving back to their Rookie forms, where they both collapsed to the ground, concerning past Tai and past Matt.

Though as the Digimon collapsed, Mewtwo held out his hand and the whole area turned white.

And before anybody knew what had happened, all found themselves back the Time Nest

"We're back in the Time Nest? How?" Serena questioned.

{As you can see, the rift is gone.} Mewtwo informed. {That is because I absorbed some of its energy. And the people who got brainwashed? They will be back to normal too.}

"Mewtwo, just what are you...?" Rika began to say, but Mewtwo ignored the red haired Tamer as he turned his attention to Cloud, Ash, Serena, Okashi, Valter and Zack.

{Cannot believe this is getting to be so much fun. You battling and winning against FlameGreymon and RaidraGarurumon like that. I want to learn every single thing about you lot. Colour me impressed.} The Psychic-type Pokémon commented.

"Err... thanks. But why did you do that?" Okashi then asked.

"Mewtwo, why did you do this to that timeline? This isn't like you at all." Ash added, with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

{Relax. That timeline should be unaffected to the main timeline. But when the time comes, I know you two will stop me.} Mewtwo replied as he turned and began to head off.

"No wait, Mewtwo! What are you up to?" Agumon demanded.

{Perhaps you all would like to come with me, with or no pressure at all. I would like to study you. Especially you, Cloud Kazama.} Mewtwo said in reply, stunning Cloud a little, before he had to ask. "What? How'd you know about me?"

"I'm unsure, but don't let him get away!" Shoutmon called from the distance as he and the other Digimon heroes and heroines approached the group.

{I assure you that we will meet again. Until then, farewell} Mewtwo said as he then teleported away, leaving most angered and confused at what Mewtwo was planning.

"Tai, Takato, Rika, you all ok?" Sora asked as she ran up to them. making Tai say in reply. "We're fine. The rift's gone, but it felt strange."

"What's more. Mewtwo said he can absorb any changes in history he makes." Guilmon added.

"That's impossible. I don't believe he could have made the changes all by himself." Matt's Gabumon said as Gatomon added in denial. "Yeah, there's no way."

"I agree. If it were true, then any occurrences in those rifts won't affect the proper timeline." Zoe pointed out.

"So the next time we find Mewtwo, we need to catch him and question him." Rika said.

"Yeah, he's a complete mystery." Crusadermon said, before she informed. "But there are still three more rifts to fix, and we have to find out who is behind all of this"

"Couldn't agree more, seems Mewtwo was right when he said somebody else is behind these rifts. Plus, now Pokémon Trainers are appearing in the base. Maybe they can join our cause." TK replied.

"Yeah, there's too many of you Digimon characters out there if you don't mind me saying, but you get to know Pokémon better if we bonded." Ash said, making Tai nod and say. "I guess you're right. We need Pokémon and Digimon working together if we want to sort out this mess."

"If you don't mind, we'll check the base to see if anyone can help us." Cloud said as Okashi, Zack and Valter nodded.

"Ok, let us know if you ready to fix another rifts. And keep an eye out for Mewtwo." Sampson then said as all the heroes and heroines nodded, preparing for the next stage in their adventures, not too sure what they would encounter, but were determined to see it through.


	3. Old and new friends

Chapter 3: Old and new Friends

As Cloud, Okashi, Valter and Zack entered the base to find out that many Digimon Tamers and their partners were conversing with Pokémon Trainers who had recently appeared in the base.

"Looks like Ash was right. Seems everyone is bonding." AguVeemon commented.

"So these lot are Pokémon Trainers huh?" Zack's Gabumon then asked.

"Why is it that you guys are running the show whenever we meet like this?" A familiar voice questioned, causing all to turn to see a Digi-Time Patroller, clad in an outfit similar to the Digimon Emperor's, along him a black skinned Guilmon with wings.

"Codie! DeviGuilmon! You're back?" Zack said, surprised and glad to see the duo.

"Yeah. We saw some creatures came up in this world and we decided to come back to see what was going on" Codie said.

Curious, DeviGuilmon asked. "So what are these creatures?"

"They are called Pokémon. A troublemaker named Mewtwo is messing up rifts in the timelines opposed to our main timeline." Okashi explained.

"Mewtwo? What is he up to now?" Another voice then questioned, where both turned to see three Pokémon Trainers and their Pokémon approach.

The first was a boy with a red headband, green jacket, black shirt and green zipped trousers, while alongside him was a Pikachu that was wearing a red headband and red gauntlets.

The second figure was a male Pokémon Trainer, around the same age as the first.

He had black spiky hair, a blue jacket that was zipped up and a pair blue pants, while beside him was a female Braixen.

Last of the group was a girl with a white tennis-like hat, a dark blue jacket over her blue shirt as well as blight blue short shorts.

And by her side was an anthro Vaporeon, who wore a green mini skirt and a purple bra-like top, covering her private areas, but left some of her chest exposed.

"Who are you two?" Cloud asked curiously.

"I am Darasu, a Pokken Trainer, and this is my partner, Braixen." The black haired boy said, causing the Braixen to smile and bow, showing grace and respect.

"We're not completely sure why we are here, but we think it's because there is trouble coming and only we can stop it." Darasu then said, before he introduced the other boy. "And this is my friend, Goku along with..."

"Another Pikachu!?" Lunamon gasped and then commented. "Ash has one and now you have. Just how many Pikachus are there?"

"Pika?" Goku's Pikachu asked, to which Goku said. "Well there are many Pikachu out there, just as I am told there are many Digimon in this Digital World I keep hearing about, but my Pikachu is a bit different from Ash's. Don't confuse the two ok?"

"And my name is Kaname, and this is my Pokémon, Vaporeon." The girl said, making her presence and identity known, before she turned to Valter with a curiousness as she commented. "Say, you're Valter right? You're with a Digimon? You were also in my world."

"Am I? Is one of my Pokémon called Kushina in that world?" Valter asked curiously.

"It would be interesting." Kushinamon commented, before she realised something.

"You know, Cloud. You and Goku... you share a similar soul." She said, looking at the pair with interest.

"Yeah, I am getting the same feeling." AguVeemon said, to which Okashi looked worried and asked. "How can you be so sure?"

Cloud and Goku looked at each other, uncertain as they looked for any resemblance.

"I don't know about that, but we should tell you what Mewtwo is up to." Cloud said, changing the subject and told everyone about Mewtwo messing with time.

"Strange. We just dealt with a Mewtwo that fused with the Shadow Synergy Stone and now this." Darasu said with a small sigh, Braixen mimicking her Trainer.

"But at least he is not up to the same evil attention." Goku said, before suggesting. "I think it would be wise if we go with you to these rifts."

"We won't be affected as well, so don't worry about us." Kaname added.

"Ok then. Against this new enemy, we need all the help we can get. Hey, Codie, why not come with us too? We need all the help we can get." Zack said.

"Heh. Very well, why not?" Codie let out with an uncaring tone, preferring to work alone, but had no choice.

"Well let's check on Ash and the others so we can check on the next rift." Okashi suggested, taking their leave and making their way back to the time next where Tai, Ash, Serena, Takato, Rika and their partners awaited for Cloud and his friends to return.

"Looks like you all are ready and you brought some new friends." Crusadermon said.

"Sorry for calling you here again, Codie, but we need you." She then stated.

"It's fine, really. We'll live with this." DevilGuilmon said in reply, speaking for his partner.

And before they could continue, Ash's Pikachu then spotted Goku's Pikachu and smiled.

"Pika Pika!" He called, waving at Goku's Pikachu, which smiled and said in reply. "Pikachu Pika."

Seeing the Electric-type Pokémon getting along, Sampson smiled, before focusing as he instructed. "Davis, you and the others should continue to keep the raging time patrollers at bay. Cloud, you Tai, Takato, Rika, Ash and the others go ahead and weaken that rift."

"I bet that we'll run into Mewtwo eventually" Tai said in reply.

"I reckon there is a good chance at meeting that pale skinned freak." Marcus said, slamming his right fist into his palm as he stated. "He's really throwing us through the loop, but we will take him down, one way or another."

"I still can't believe he has the power to absorb the changes in history that he causes" Zoe said.

"If all else fails, I suppose we could allow him to absorb the energy. As a last resort." The blonde then suggested.

"I don't think we should. I don't trust him." Guilmon said in reply.

"Guilmon's right. Mewtwo's no ordinary Pokémon, so we shouldn't let our guard down." Goku informed.

"So we better not treat him as a ally just yet." Renamon said, making Ash nod and say. "Right, cause in past he did some pretty bad stuff himself in our world. We need to find out what he is up to before we decide what should be done with him."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said, agreeing with Ash as he crossed his arms and nodded.

"We are not completely sure what will happen in that rift, so be careful and use your best judgement." Sampson said, his tone though serious also showed his care for the heroes and heroines he was proud to fight alongside with, as well as call his friends.

"We will." Takato replied, curious as he then asked. "So where's the next rift?"

"I was hoping this would be another fix in history, but I am not sure where." Sampson said as he escorted the group to a dark portal.

"Well we leave the decision to Cloud and the others. You can decide to set history outright or take advantage of Mewtwo's powers." Davis said.

"Ok Let's jump in." Darasu said, getting a brave cheer from Braixen as all entered the portal, preparing to right the wrongs and stop whatever evils were causing trouble.

-Digimon Tamers timeline-

"This is our timeline alright." Takato said as they all emerged from the portal.

"Back at the beginning." Guilmon said, pointing out. "Look down there."

Doing as Guilmon had said, all looked down to see the younger forms of Takato and Guilmon, who were about to face the younger Rika and Renamon.

"Oh no. Not this time." Rika said, ashamed of what she had done, as well as what she had and would make Renamon do.

"Why are you doing this?" The past Takato asked, causing Rika to frown with a lack of emotion as she told the brunette. "I don't care what you think. A fighter's a fighter."

"Renamon, walk over him!" Rika then commanded

But before Renamon could attack, she and Guilmon ceased their conflict when a pair of laughs were heard, making the four stop their battle and face the unknown.

"Prepare for trouble!" A female voice then called, causing a male voice to add. "And make it double!"

From the calls of the unknown characters, past Takato and Rika turned in confusion to see a red haired woman and blue haired man, wearing white clothing that had a red R printed on their shirts.

"Oh no! Not Team Rocket again!" Ash groaned from the sidelines as he and his Pikachu facepalmed.

"You know them?" Agumon asked, earning a nod from Serena, before she explained. "Yes, they are no good thieves who steal Pokémon for their own evil purposes. And after losing to Ash when he was still starting off as a Trainer, they have been after him and his Pikachu for decades."

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Said a cat-like creature, before one of Jessie's Pokeballs opened up, emerging another Pokemon, who called. "Wobbuffet!"

"Who are these creeps?" Past Takato asked, confused from their appearance and their big introduction.

"Hey, do you mind? I am in a challenge here." The past form of Rika then said.

"Ha. Tough luck for you two brats because we're here to take those Pokémon you have there!" Jessie said, making past Guilmon and Renamon look at each other with confusion.

"Pokémon?" Past Renamon questioned.

"Are they talking about Guilmon and Renamon?" past Guilmon asked.

"Yes, with them, we can rule the world!" James said.

"So give them up or we'll take them from you by force!" Meowth added, bringing out his claws as he prepared to attack.

"You will not take Guilmon from me!" Past Takato stated.

"And if you want Renamon, come and take her if you dare!" Past Rika added, before both Tamers stood side by side, deciding to put their indifference aside for the moment and stop their new enemies.

And while the heroes and heroines watched on, expecting the tamers to trash any schemes that Team Rocket had planned, Cloud then spotted Mewtwo on top of a tree and allerted the others.

{So the fight against Takato and Rika was interrupted by Team Rocket, huh? Well I suppose that's better than nothing, but it's not enough. No, no, my friends, that's why we have ourselves a special guest for this match up.} Mewtwo said as he opened a portal, where a Mimikyu then emerged from it, producing a dark and eerie aura, while his eyes glowed red.

"Mimikyu, Mimikyu, Mimi, kyu!" it said.

"He said 'I am only here for one purpose, to defeat Pikachu, so don't get in my way'." Meowth translated, though somewhat nervous about the disguised Pokémon, knowing it wanted to take down Pikachu made Meowth gain a dark smirk.

"Well Pikachu isn't here, but we'd be glad if you could help us capture these two." Meowth then said as he glowed with the same dark aura.

"Arbok!" Jessie then called, throwing out a Pokéball and causing the cobra Pokémon to appear before its owner, just before James followed.

"I choose you, Weezing!" He called, bringing forth the two headed poison filled Pokémon.

But like Meowth and the creepy Pikachu doppelganger, Arbok and Weezing both glowed with dark auras.

"Hey, that's not fair! It's two against four!" Rika snapped, making Jessie laugh.

"Who cares about being fair? This is about us stealing your Pokémon!" She commented, making James add. "And when it comes to being bad, there are no rules."

Seeing enough, Cloud, Zack, Okashi, Valter, Codie, Ash, Serena, Tai, Takato, Rika, Goku, Darasu and Kaname all leapt out with their partners to join past Takato's and Rika's side.

"Hold it right there, Team Rocket!" Ash snapped, causing Jessie, James and Meowth to look at the black haired Trainer with surprise and shock.

"It's the twerp again!" Meowth called.

"But... is it just me or does he look a little older?" James had to ask.

"You guys are always getting in Ash's way and now you're messing up timelines? We're not gonna let you get away with this!" Serena snarled as Ash's Pikachu and Lucario get into fighting positions.

"Mimikyu!" Mimikyu snarled with a tone of spite and hate as he saw Ash's Pikachu before him, where Ash's Pikachu then told his cheap look-alike. "Pika, Pika, Pikachu, Pikachu. Pikachu, Pika, Pika."

"Pikachu says 'Don't even think about it, Mimikyu! I've gotten a lot stronger since we last met!'." Meowth translated, before having to admit. "He does look different than he used to."

"Then when we capture him, he'll be even more powerful and more use to us." Jessie stated, making Wobbuffet nod.

"How about dealing with two Pikachus?" Goku asked as his Pikachu joined the fight as well.

"Hey, are you guys on our side? And wait... is that Tai Kamiya among our group?" Past Takato asked, part of him starstruck to see one of the Digidestined, a hero that inspired him to make his own Digimon, among the group.

"Who cares where they came from?" Past Rika simply asked, she too a little surprised to see Tai and the others as well, but kept her feelings hidden.

"I say we join forces for the time being." She then said, turning to the past form of Takato and told him. "But after this is over, I am taking your Digimon's Data."

"Such a brat." Rika said as past Rika overheard her comment and snapped. "What did you just say?"

"What if we were to tell you both that I and the one in the blue jacket here is yours and Takato's future selves?" Rika mocked, leaving past Takato in shock at future Takato.

"He's what?" The past Takato questioned.

"Are you sure you ok telling them that?" Takato asked, to which Rika assured in reply. "Don't worry. Since this is a rift, it won't affect our main timeline."

"And after we've dealt with Team Rocket, I'd like to teach myself a little lesson." The red haired Tamer then said, wanting to make her past form realize that Digimon were not just tools for her to use and that there was no shame in needing help, showing emotion or having friends.

"I agree." Renamon said, making Guilmon think. 'Now why would they want to fight themselves afterwards... unless...'

"Grr... fine! We just capture them all!" Jessie then called.

"We'll see about that!" Darasu snarled, while Braixen withdrew the stick from her tail and set it ablaze, twirling it around a little before she took to a battle ready stance.

Mimikyu striked, first to strike as he leapt to the air, where he summoned a sphere of dark energy from his tail, using his Shadow Ball attack and threw the orb at the Pikachu pair.

However, Goku's Pikachu used Iron Tail to knock the attack away, while Ash's Pikachu followed up with Electro Ball, blasting Mimikyu and throwing it to the ground.

But filled with an undying hate, Mimikyu pulled itself up and prepared to make both Pikachu suffer as both Pikachu stood ready.

"Weezing, use Smoke Screen!" James then commanded, planning strategically to blind their enemies and allow their Pokémon to get in some long range hits.

"Braixen, counterattack with Fire Spin!" Darasu immediately called out, the fox Pokémon doing as she was told and used her manipulation over the flame upon her stick to create a powerful twister of flame that made contact with Weezing's gas, causing it to erupt and blow back the Poison-type Pokémon.

{You want to fix this? But then I won't get any energy. This is no fun. I better leave this place and go to the next rift} Mewtwo said with a frown as he disappeared, growing bored of seeing Team Rocket losing again and vanished.

"Mewtwo's gone for now so we can focus on correcting this change." Serena pointed out, facing Lucario as she then called. "Lucario, attack with Aura Sphere!"

Lucario attacked, releasing a sphere of Aura that hit Arbok back, though it wasn't enough to keep the cobra Pokémon down.

"Arbok, teach that twerpette and her Pokémon a painful lesson. Wrap attack!" Jessie commanded, before Arbok moved in, wrapped itself around Lucario and began to tighten its hold on the Aura Pokémon, causing her to scream out at the feel of her body being crushed.

Luckily, Ash's Pikachu came to the rescue and used his Volt Tackle to knock Arbok off of her, slamming the cobra Pokémon right in the face, knocking it to the ground and freeing Lucario.

"Now it's our turn. Pepper Breath!" Agumon called as he and AguVeemon combined their attacks to knock Mimikyu back.

"I'll show you! Fury Swipes!" Meowth yelled as he charged towards Vaporeon.

"Oh no you don't! Vaporeon use Water Gun!" Kaname called back, making Vaporeon release a powerful stream of water from her mouth, not only pushing back Meowth, but also filled his stomach as the water entered his mouth, making his body inflate like a water balloon.

"Diamond Storm!" Both Renamon called out and fire shards at the inflated Meowth, causing him to burst and fly around in the air.

"Pyro Sphere!" Both Guilmon then called, working alongside each other to make their flame attacks into one giant ball of flame that blasted Meowth back down, where he crashed into Weezing.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon called, concentrating her energies into the tip of her antenna, before launching it as a sphere of water that hit Arbok, surprising some to see Lunamon's attack able to knock back a creature two times her size.

"Twin Wolf Fist Palm!" Kushinamon announced as she leapt in and joined in on the fighting, bombarding Weezing with a series of powerful punches.

"Weezing, use Tackle!" James called out, the order causing Weezing to lunge at Kushinamon.

"Pyro Dark Blast!" DeviGuilmon retaliated, protecting Kushinamon and blasting Weezing back before he could do any damage to the fighter Digimon.

Recovered from the previous attacks, Mimikyu ceased its rage upon the Pikachu and attacked Lucario, causing an uproar of dust as it attacked her over and over with its move, Play Rough.

"No, Lucario!" Serena gasped, seeing that Lucario was having great difficulty defending or escaping Mimikyu's onslaught.

"Don't worry, we've got this!" Ash said, before Pikachu's being was enveloped in electricity as he charged at the dust cloud brought upon by Mimikyu's fury.

And focusing, Pikachu shot within and struck Mimikyu with a powerful headbutt, electrocuting the Ghost/Fairy-type, while saving Lucario.

Lucario blushed as Pikachu landed by her side, as if she was thankful for him for saving her, twice.

But with Mimikyu and team Rocket still at their misdeeds, Pikachu's attention was on them, determined to make sure no others were harmed.

"Time to wrap this up. Ready, Goku?" Ash asked with a smile, making Goku nod, smile and say confidently. "Let's do it!"

"Pikachu! Send them back into the portal! Thunderbolt!" Both Trainers called.

"PIKA-CHHHUUUUUUUU!" Both Pikachus then exclaimed, releasing a great amount of electricity from their cheeks that hit not just Meowth, Mimikyu, Arbok and Weezing, it also struck Jessie, James and Wobbuffet, causing a great explosion that threw the villains into the air.

"Another defeat." Jessie cried.

"And twice as humiliating with twice the Pikachu." James moaned.

"How can we can't win in fanfiction too?" Meowth pouted.

"Wobba." Wobbuffet added.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Jessie, James and Meowth cried out as they, along with their Pokémon flew upwards, back into the portal, which closed up after them.

With Team Rocket gone, Agumon sighed and commented. "Phew. We dodged a bullet there"

"But now that those bozos are taken care of..." Past Rika said as she turned back to past Takato and Guilmon. "Now it's your turn!"

"You still want to fight?" Past Takato questioned in shock, making past Renamon nod.

"Of course. I need to be stronger. And absorbing this dino Digimon would make me that more powerful." She stated.

"Hold it right there!" Renamon scolded, causing past Renamon to look at her and say. "Why do you care? If you are me, then you should understand."

"We understand already... that this path is folly!" Rika said, her tone full of emotion as she told her past self and the past Renamon. "Destroying Digimon and taking their Data is a coward's way to gain power!"

"You dare call me a coward!?" Past Rika questioned, her question made the present Rika nod and say in reply. "I do. It's trust and faith in your Digimon that makes you strong. And besides, you be'll fighting alongside Gogglehead and dino boy in future, against many threats to come."

"As for you." Takato said to his past self. "You need to let Guilmon fight too. He cannot be your pet forever."

"What do you...?" Past Takato began to ask when past Renamon interrupted.

"Now hold on a minute! Who says I must take orders from you? You're just an eye candy version of myself! I wouldn't believe your words!" She snapped.

"Eye candy!?" Guilmon asked angrily as past Renamon said in reply. "Yeah. With her boobs and butt like that, how can she be part of my future?"

"Me too! Now beat it, you old hag, and let us fight gogglehead and dino boy!" Past Rika said.

"Old hag? Then what you two need is a good beat down." Rika said as future Renamon nodded in agreement with her Tamer and then said to the past Renamon. "As for you, I think it's high time you get a spanking!"

"Hey, Rika, you ok if Guilmon and I join you in fighting them?" Takato asked, not forgiving past Rika for calling his Rika 'old hag', making Rika smile and say. "Of course. Boyfriends and girlfriends should stick together."

"Boyfriend? Girlfriend? You mean we be a couple together? How did this happen?" Past Takato said aghast, before Guilmon said, assuring the past Tamer. "Don't worry. You'll be a lot closer if you were allies rather than foes."

"Guilmon, fight me also. I want you to see how strong you be in the future. You dare turn down a challenge from your future self?" He then called to his past self, rather it be better to have it a team battle rather than 1 against 2.

"You Guilmon from fu... err... strong word." Past Guilmon said as he decided to go for it, but faced his Tamer and asked. "Ok, Guilmon accepts, if it's ok with Takato?"

"I suppose that is ok." Past Takato said, scratching his head, having to admit. "I wanna see how powerful our future selves are as well."

"What are Rika and Takato doing?" Sora asked from the communicator, confused, before Tai explained. "I think I understand. Rika must felt pretty bad after treating both Takato and Renamon so poorly in the past, so she decided to show her past self the true way of strength. And Takato... he wants to show his past self that's it's ok to fight. He wants Guilmon to grow as powerful as his own."

"I agree. Everyone keep back. This is their fight." Cloud then said to everyone, to which Ash added. "Ok. Show us your true power."

"I am not losing to a sexafied version of me! Diamond Storm!" Past Renamon then called, striking first as she tried to use signature attack, but was thwarted as the future Renamon used a mighty burst of speed and struck her past self before she could finish her attack.

Past Guilmon charged at his future self, ready to tackle him, but his future self leapt away and kicked him in the stomach, making him stumble back.

However, the past Guilmon got back up and tried to attack again, using his Rock Breaker attack, where his claws clashed with Guilmon, but was left in shock as his future counterpart blocked the attack with his left arm.

Future Renamon then appeared behind Renamon and kicked her in the back, making her past self skid on the ground.

Future Guilmon and Renamon decided to use a unison attack as they leapt in the air and used their combined power.

"Pyro Diamond Starfall!" Both called, combining Guilmon's Pyro Spheres and Renamon's Diamond Storm into a series of flaming starfalls striking both past versions of themselves, damaging them heavily.

"Because they're in the future means they have a clear advantage over their past selves." Lunamon commented.

"Guilmon has question. Why does Guilmon from strong world fight well with Renamon?" Past Guilmon asked, his question made his future self smile and say. "Why? Because we're a couple now."

"A couple? Me and that dino-brat? Why would you do that? I will not have some kind of bread-loving crybaby loser as my mate!" Past Renamon snapped.

"Hey! Say what you will about me, but never badmouth my boyfriend! I'll make you eat those words!" Future Renamon snapped, angry that her past self talk about her Guilmon like that.

"It's because of our future kids we can accept our true feelings for each other and we will not let them down, even if it's against some brat version of us." Future Rika snapped.

"Rika, let's make them Digivolve and finish this now so we can show them the error of their ways." Future Takato then suggested, earning a nod and smile from Rika, before both withdrew their D-Powers and tapped into their power.

"Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon!" Growlmon announced, looking like his old self but was more muscular and wore the clothing he wore as Guilmon.

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyubimon!" Kyubimon followed up, still looking like herself, only her boobs and butt were bigger when compared to her past form and still covered by her clothing.

"They... they Digivolved?" Past Renamon questioned, just before commenting. "Even after all the fights I have been in, I still cannot achieve such a change in power!"

"Just who are they?" ast Rika asked in fear.

"We told you. We're you from the future." Future Rika said.

And before their past selves could react, Growlmon kicked past Guilmon back, while Kyubimon headbutted Renamon back, dealing a fair amount of damage to the past Digimon.

"Owie! Future me strong. Guilmon cannot win." Guilmon whined.

"Stop your whining" Growlmon told his past form, before saying. "You need to toughen up more if you were to protect those you care about. Don't give up to the very end!"

Past Guilmon nodded and tries to get up.

"Ok. Guilmon do best not let future self down." Guilmon said, feeling a little more confident in himself and readied to see how far he could go.

"That's better." Growlmon replied, glad to see his past form willing to continue and not give up, while Kyubimon smiled too, seeing her boyfriend still having his warrior pride.

"No! Impossible! I... I cannot be defeated here! Even to a busty, sexy version of myself from the future!" Past Renamon snarled.

"Renamon, unless you learn to bond with your Tamer and friends, you cannot win. You need companions or you'll end up with nothing." Kyubimon said.

"We'll see about that!" Past Renamon snarled, before she use her Diamond Storm attack again, followed by past Guilmon using his Pyro Sphere.

"Exhaust Flame!" Growlmon bellowed, releasing a great blast of fire from his maw.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon followed up as she lunged at their past versions, curling up into a ball as her being was enveloped in blue flames that she then released off of her body, taking form of a blue fire dragon that lunged at her past form.

And with their combined power, their attacks cancelled the past selves' attacks and hits both, the past Guilmon and past Renamon crashed back into the fence, where both lay in defeat.

"Guilmon, are you alright?" Past Takato called in concern as he rushed to his partner's side.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. But I suggest you two stop goofing around and start training as hard. You'll need Rika and Henry's help in the future that awaits you, but I am sure you will be alright." Future Takato told them.

"Renamon, how... how could you lose? It's not possible!" past Rika cried out.

"Don't you get it, Rika? Taking the Digimon's Data does not make a Digimon strong, it's the bond you share." Future Rika told her. "I suggest you think this through cause you need Takato and Henry's help in the future. If you cannot do that then there's no way you can ever defeat me."

Future Guilmon and Renamon walked up to them as Past Renamon looked at her in defeat and questioned. "Why? Why are you so strong despite that body? Is a bond really that important?"

"It is. My bond to Rika and my love for Guilmon has made me the Digimon I am today. You'll reach that realization eventually. Just remember, you need to focus on your bond with your Tamer and friends before you take on the world. You need it to face strong Digimon in the future." Future Renamon replied, crossing her arms under her boobs and turned to smile at her boyfriend.

"Guilmon doesn't understand but... Guilmon will do his best..." Past Guilmon said with a smile, before looking at the past Renamon and feeling a strange tingle in his chest as past Renamon felt the same to him, both confused by it.

"I'm sure you will." Future Guilmon replied with a smile as he and the future Tamers turned back to their allies.

"Ok, we're done here. The corrected timeline is fixed so there's no more reason for us to be here." Takato said.

"Then let's head back" Valter said as all disappeared, back to the Time Nest, leaving their past selves in awe, just as past Henry and Terriermon appeared.

-Time nest-

"That was some stellar work you guys did. The rift has been weakened and we have fixed the timeline." Biyomon said as the group returned.

"True, but we still don't know who is behind the changes." Serena said sadly.

Lucario spoke to Ash's Pikachu as if she was thanking him for saving her life, making Pikachu smile, rub the back of his head and spoke back to her in his Pika Language.

"You two were right. They are similar to you two." Rika smirked at Renamon and Guilmon, to which Renamon held Guilmon's arm and said. "Lucario's like me. Trying to hide her true feelings. I think I'll talk to her later and you talk to Pikachu, ok, Guilmon?"

"Sounds good to me." Guilmon said in reply.

"Not sure if there's anyone to blame besides Mewtwo. Maybe he is really the one who done the changes on his own." Matt suddenly suggested.

"It's possible. He is powerful and he managed to correct some changes. Hard to say but maybe he wasn't lying after all." Takuya said, agreeing with the Digidestined of Friendship.

"Be that as it may..." Darasu began to say, before Goku cut in.

"Look, we can try to talk things we don't know till we blue in the face. We have to do what we can do." He stated.

"Right." Tai said, agreeing with Goku, before informing. "Plus, there are two more rifts left so we need to be ready."

"We'll get some rest and then we're be all set." Okashi said with a confident smile.

With this, the meeting was finished for the moment, though as all left, Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon had their eyes on Ash, Serena, Pikachu and Lucario, having plans for the four and waited to test if their feelings were those that the tamers had kept secret for so long.

A/N: Darasu belong to LiquidPhazon and Kaname belong to Sango1996


	4. The true culprit

Chapter 4: The True Culprit

Cloud, Okashi, Codie, Valter, Zack, Darasu, Goku and Kaname as well as their partners were heading back to the time nest after a short break, only to stop when they heard somebody ask. "Excuse me, but are you guys heading for the time vault?"

From the question, all turned to see a young male Pokémon Trainer approach them, who had a female Ninetales, in its Alolan Form, by his side, while on his other was as a man who was wearing a suit of armor, the right half was mostly blackened, while the left was light, showing his powers relate to both light and darkness.

He carried a black spear, a white sword and a shield that acted as a sheath for his sword, similar to Jaune Arc's weapon from RWBY.

And with the armoured individual was a knight based Digimon.

"We sure are, but who are you two?" Okashi had to ask.

"I am Nicolas, and this is my partner, Ninetails." The Pokémon Trainer said in reply, causing the Ninetails to nod in response, showing her respect to Okashi and the others.

"And my name is Cecil Halfday, and this is HolyKnightmon." The armoured person added, making his presence and his Digimon's name known.

"If you guys don't mind, we'd like to help you. Whoever is sending these Pokémon to this world and the timelines must be defeated." Cecil then said, causing Goku to nod, before replying with a seriousness in his voice. "I guess that is ok, but we work as a team and always look out for each other."

"That is fine with me. Such is the code of the Knightmon." HolyKnightmon said in reply, respecting Cloud's sense of loyalty and friendship.

"So now that we've got a group of both Pokémon Trainers and Time patrollers..." AguVeemon began to say, stopping when a female voice, one that Cloud and the others recognised, interrupted.

"Cloud! Okashi! Valter! Zack! Codie! It's you guys!"

"It can't be." Cloud said, while Okashi cheered as she saw two familiar people coming their way.

"It is! Jacqueline and Dawnmon!" Okashi said happily, joyed to see the pair, who seemed equally emotional as Jacqueline and Dawnmon, their friend and comrades from their first adventure, rushed up to them.

"It's been so long. How are you guys?" Dawnmon asked, making Zack's Gabumon smile and say in reply. "We're doing fine, just investigating the rifts."

But curious, he then asked. "But why did you come back?"

"The Pokémon are appearing in our world and we thought you guys might need our help again." Jacqueline said in reply, smiling as she then told her friends. "By the way, we brought a friend to this as well."

At this, a dark haired boy that was wearing an aqua coloured jumper and a blue scarf with grey trousers appeared, along with a female silver pony-like Digimon that had purple hair, a matching tail and a crown and jewel on its forehead.

"Hey, Jack. Are these are the time patrollers you told us about?" The boy asked.

"They sure are. Cloud, everyone, this is Braydon, one of my teammates and his partner, Fillymon." Jacqueline said, making introductions. "Braydon, this is Cloud, Okashi, Codie, Zack and Valter and their Digimon, AguVeemon, Lunamon, DeviGuilmon, Gabumon and Kushinamon. Oh? No Kakeru or Samantha?"

"They must be back at their homeworld." Lunamon guessed.

"So you guys are the ones who beat InfiniteQuartzmon, right? Because we gave you our energy to help defeat him as well. No thanks needed." Fillymon said.

"I take it you already know what is going on around here and why these Pokémon appearing?" Braydon then asked.

"Mewtwo has been seen in the rifts, making Pokémon and various Trainers appear in the Digimon timelines. Trouble is, these rifts are separate from the main timelines but they are affecting the other patrollers. We doubt Mewtwo is behind all of this, we believe someone else is pulling the strings." DeviGuilmon said.

"Mewtwo huh? Then we better get cracking." Cecil suggested.

"And we'll go with you, if that's ok with you?" Jacqueline asked.

"Of course. The more the merrier." Cloud said in reply.

And with that said, the group made their way to the Time Nest, where the heroes awaited at the next rift.

"Now that you have all returned, let us get this next rift sorted." Sampson said, before he noticed Jacqueline, smiled and went on to say. "Oh. Miss Jack, you're back and I see you brought a friend with you."

"It is good to see you too, Sampson" Jacqueline said in reply.

"We cannot let the rifts hang around much longer. Please take care of them soon." Davis then said.

"No worries" Braydon replied confidently, despite worrying on the dangers ahead.

"Mewtwo must have gone ahead already." Sampson guessed, where Kudamon added. "But I wonder which period he'll take next."

"Alright. Let's go and... wait... where's Ash and Takato?" Tai suddenly asked, finding they were four members short.

"Takato wanted to talk to Ash in secret. The same applied with Guilmon and Pikachu, so they will be joining us afterwards." Rika informed, putting their plan into getting Ash and Serena to confess their true feelings to each other in motion.

"Come on. Let's move it!" Kaname then said, leaping into the rift, shortly followed by the rest of the heroes and heroines.

-Digimon Data Squad timeline-

ShineGreymon BM is standing proudly before the greatly damaged form of Belphemon, looking with a combination of anger and disgust at the twisted form of Kurata within the demonic Digimon's core.

"It's over for you, Kurata. You won't harm anyone again!" Marcus said, cracking his fist.

"And you..." ShineGreymon began to say to a second member of the great Demon Lords, Daemon, who was floating behind him, making ShineGreymon turn, facing Daemon and demanded a challenge as he yelled. "You're hiding your true power. C'mon, show me what you've really got!"

"Heh, heh, heh... very well." Daemon replied with a dark cackle, looking forward to making ShineGreymon regret his desire, while, atop a deserted building, Cloud, Goku, Darasu, Zack, Codie, Jacqueline, Braydon, Cecil, Okashi, Valter, Tai, Kaname, Nicholas and their partners all watched on.

"Seems as though Daemon is still alive." Agumon said, crossing his arms in thought, he too curious as to how powerful Daemon truly was.

And while the events around the group continued to play out, Rika and Renamon took the time to get in a moment with Serena and Lucario, to talk about their feelings about a certain Pokémon trainer and his Pikachu.

"You really think Ash cares about me?" Serena asked, causing Rika to nod and say in reply. "After the trouble he has saving you and Lucario, I would say he does. And don't forget, you kissed him and he didn't react badly to it."

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. What if Ash has moved on or if there is another girl out there he has met and really likes?" Serena questioned in reply, worried and doubting herself.

"Just talk to him. He'll love you too, I am sure of it." Rika told Serena, leaving the blonde quiet and giving her something to think about.

While Rika spoke with Serena, Renamon and Lucario conversed, the Aura Pokémon spoke to Renamon in her own language, which Renamon understood, smirked and said with a slyness in her voice. "If words cannot convince him, maybe use your body. Show him your stuff."

Hearing Renamon's suggestion in attracting Pikachu, Lucario blushed.

"Guys! There's Mewtwo!" Kushinamon suddenly informed, spotting Mewtwo by the building next to them, leaving all to wonder what the Psychic Pokémon was planning.

{Well now... let's see how this one plays out.} Mewtwo said as he opened four portals, concerning the heroes and heroines, before Okashi questioned. "Who's he gonna bring in this time?"

"I'm not sure, but be prepared for anything." Lunamon said in reply, determined to stop whatever enemy she would have to face, even if it were four of the seven Dark Generals, with NeoMyotismon force fused with Shoutmon and MetalGreymon.

"So this is Mewtwo?" Dawnmon then asked in confusion which caused Lucario and Renamon to both nod, to which AguVeemon said in reply. "Yes. He's the troublemaker who is changing history and then taking the energy afterwards."

Then all of sudden, four creatures emerged from the portals.

One was a huge orange dragon-like creature that had a yellow belly, orange wings with a blue membrane, along with a flame circling the tip of its tail, though it didn't burn or harm the creature.

The other was a green creature with a green bush-like tail and a red line across his stomach.

The third was smaller than the first two, but his mere presence held a great power.

Looking like a blue frog-like creature that had its tongue wrapped around its neck like a scarf, while the final one was a monkey-like creature with fires on its head, acting like its hair, while white and brown fur covered its being.

And upon seeing the four, Serena was left in shock.

"T... those are Ash's Pokémon! Charizard, Sceptile, Greninja and Infernape!" She called.

"How do you know?" Rika asked, wondering if Serena was certain of herself.

"Because they have travelled with Ash before. And amongst Pikachu, they are some of his strongest Pokémon." The blonde said in reply, earning a nod from Lucario.

Though she had never seen Ash's Pokémon, from Serena telling her about her adventures with Ash and sensing their Auras, there was no doubt the four Pokémon belonged to Ash.

After landing, Sceptile looked around in confusion and spoke in Poké-tongue.

{Where are we?} He questioned, getting no reply as Charizard then saw Mewtwo, recognised him and asked through his roars. {Hey, you're that Mewtwo from before. What's going on here?}

{I am here to give you a heads up.} Mewtwo replied, then asking as he looked forward. {See that creature there?}

{That's Belphemon, and you best believe he spells trouble, for he and Kurata are planning to wipe out every last human they come into contact with. And if he's not stopped, the next likely target is Ash himself.} Mewtwo then said.

His words shocked Charizard, Greninja, Sceptile and Infernape, while Tai turned to Agumon and the others and said. "If they know Ash, then they ARE his Pokemon."

{He... he's going to attack Ash next?} Greninja questioned in concern, before stating. {No! We must stop him!}

{Yes. You four must stop him before he kills Ash and Pikachu. Allow me to lend you a hand.} Mewtwo then said as he brought up his right hand, which glowed with a dark aura that then affected the four Pokémon, surrounding each with the same darkness, while their eyes glowed with a red rage.

"Mewtwo!" Serena cried out as Mewtwo faced the heroes and heroines and said. {So now, help me twist up a little bit of history.}

"He's complicating things again!" Sora said from the speaker, concerned for her friends, for that timeline, but namely for Tai.

"Guys, I'll let Ash know what was going on. In the meantime, stop Charizard, Sceptile, Greninja and Infernape! We can still fix this if we act now!" Kari said, taking action.

"Alright then. As much as I hate to go up against Ash's Pokémon, we have no choice." Braydon said, withdrawing his D-Time and called. "Fillymon, time to Digivolve!"

"You too, Dawnmon!" Jacqueline followed up.

"Let's go, Ninetails" Nicholas ordered, his Pokémon nodding as she braced for Battle.

"HolyKnightmon, get ready!" Cecil called, his Digimon in preparation to fight.

"Fillymon Digivolve to..." Fillymon began to say, changing her form to that of a larger horse that had a flowing deep purple mane and tail with long ears, a shining blue helmet, necklace, boots and saddle.

"Maremon!" She called, making her name known.

"Dawnmon digivolve to... Hinodemon!" Hinodemon called, preparing to fight, as was HolyKnightmon, who withdrew his weapon and got into a fighting stance.

"Cloud, save your energy for Daemon. We've got this." Rika instructed as Agumon, Renamon and Lucario joined the others in their fight.

"Ok, but be careful." Lunamon said, concerned for her friends, watching as the heroes and heroines approached Ash's Pokémon.

Seeing the group, Infernape questioned with hostility in his voice. {What do you think you're doing?}

{Get out of our way!} He then ordered, though none stood down.

"I know this is going to hurt them but we cannot allow them to interfere with Marcus." Yoshi said, Marcus agreeing with the auburn haired girl as he said through the communicator. "You've got to buy some time for Ash and Takato to get here. Only Ash can stop them."

{What? Seriously? I won't get any energy at this rate.} Mewtwo said, disappointed that the group were going to fix his changes, but then sighed.

{Oh well. I'm guessing I'm wasting my time here. Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Greninja, I leave things to you.} The Psychic-type then said, taking his leave.

"Darn, he got away." Cloud growled a little, frustrated.

"But look at it this way, at least we kept the record straight." Nicholas pointed out.

"Now all we have to do is deal with these four." Agumon said as all got ready and engaged in combat.

Sceptile started off the fight as he used his leaf Blade attack, slashing at Maremon and Hinodemon, who both used their great speed to leap out of the way.

Charizard, meanwhile, used his Flamethrower, attacking Agumon.

"Time to fight fire with fire! Pepper Breath!" The Digimon of Courage called, spitting forth a blast of flame that collided with Charizard's inferno, causing both to erupt as they canceled each other out.

"Sad as this is, we cannot allow them to defeat Belphemon and Kurata. We must leave this to Marcus and ShineGreymon. That's just the way of things." Mikey said through the communicator.

"Easier said than done." HolyKnightmon commented, doing his best to hold Greninja back, as well as his bombardment of Water Shurikens.

And while Infernape had targeted Lucario with his own Flamethrower, leaving her in a disadvantage in terms of type effectiveness, Renamon fought alongside the Aura Pokémon, using her speed and quick thinking to not only hoist Lucario to the air, Lucario got in a clear shot, using her Aura Sphere to blast and knock back the fire monkey Pokémon.

"Bucking Blast!" Maremon announced as she slammed her front hooves to the ground and created a shockwave, knocking Sceptile and Greninja to the air as the ground around them pushed upward.

"Sunlight Serenade!" Hinodemon then called, firing a beam of light from her beak, striking Infernape and send him up in the air, just as HolyKnightmon used his weapon to attack Charizard, only for the Fire/Flying-type Pokémon to fly up in the air to rescue Sceptile and Greninja from crashing to the ground.

After landing, Charizard, Sceptile and Greninja resumed to fight, Sceptile using Bullet Seed, Charizard attacking with Dragon Claw, Greninja attacked with Water Pulse, creating an orb of water that he then threw at those he saw as his enemies, while Infernape recovered from the Lucario's Attack and resumed to confront her and Renamon.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon called out, countering Sceptile's Bullet Seed with a barrage of shards, blocking every last seed, even managing to get some of her attack in and hit Sceptile.

"Claw Attack!" Agumon called, clashing his claws with Charizard's, before both leapt away, realizing their strength was roughly equal and needed another way to beat their enemy.

And while Renamon was dealing with Sceptile, Lucario fought against Infernape, getting in close and using her Bone-Club attack, using her Aura powers to create a bone shaped staff that she swung at the monkey Pokémon, knowing she now had the type advantage if she could get in a clear shot.

As the Digimon and Pokémon continued to fight, they brought enough for the others to show up.

"Good news. Takato and Ash are on their way here! Won't be long now!" Takuya informed, making Rika say. "It's about time."

'But I wonder if Takato spoke to Ash yet.' The red haired Tamer thought to herself with a small smirk.

At this, Ash, Pikachu, Takato and Guilmon appeared, with Ash and Pikachu glaring to see their own friends/Pokemon used against them.

"Did we miss much?" Guilmon asked as Renamon smile, glad to see Guilmon and told him. "Nothing much, we were just facing Ash's manipulated Pokémon is all"

"Charizard! Greninja! Sceptile! Infernape! Stop this!" Ash called out, his voice reaching his Pokémon, causing all four to stop, feeling confusion upon seeing their Trainer.

{Ash?} They all questioned, before Pikachu called out. {That's enough! You've been deceived by Mewtwo's tricks!}

"Oh? Something is in the works here?" Tai said, causing Zoe to nod and say with a smile. "You're right. They are turning back to normal. No doubt this has something to do with Ash's appearance."

"We've got this now! Braixen, use your Psyfire-cracker to wake up Sceptile!" Darasu commanded, causing Braixen to nod and got into a stance, more like she was preparing for a show rather than a Battle.

"Pikachu, wake up Infernape with your Volt Tackle fist!" Goku called out.

"Lucario, aura palm to snap Greninja out" Serena instructed.

"Pikachu, wake Charizard up with Thunderbolt!" Ash called in a tone of great might, just before the Pokémon attacked with all their might, striking all four of Ash's Pokémon, creating a cloud of dust from the combined power that enveloped them.

And as the dust from the blast died down, the dark aura disappeared, the Pokémon all returned to normal, groaning a little as they picked themselves up and looked over, glad to see no harm had fallen upon Ash or Pikachu.

But confused, Maremon asked. "Can anyone explain what he just said?"

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu, Pika, Pi, Pikachu, Pikachu, Pikachu." Ash's Pikachu said, causing Guilmon to translate. "Pikachu said 'Greninja said, Ash, is that you? Wait... you seem older when we last parted ways'."

"I am glad you're all back to normal. I want you all to rest now while we deal with the rest of the trouble here." Ash then said, before Charizard then roared as he was trying to say something, to which Lucario told Renamon what the flame Pokémon had said.

"She said Charizard said, 'Wait! We wanna fight with you. We wanna get back at Mewtwo for deceiving us'."

"You all are persistent." Ash commented with a smile, before he said. "Ok, let's fight together!"

"Guys! Daemon is coming this way!" AguVeemon suddenly warned as he sensed a dark aura coming their way, before all saw the Great Demon Lord approach them.

"Bravo. Now all of you, focus on Daemon next. Defeat him and that should put history back on it's rightful path." Shoutmon spoke through the communicator.

"So we better Digivolve too" Lunamon suggested, Okashi giving her the energy needed to achieve her Champion form, Lekismon, just before AguVeemon became Ex-Greymon, Gabumon became Garurumon, DeviGuilmon became DevidraGreymon and Kushinamon became WitchKushinamon as they, Vaporeon and the other Pokémon joined in for the Battle against Daemon.

"You plan to stop me do you? Tell me, do you think this all end well for you? You're all nothing but pawns." Daemon commented, confusing the heroes and heroines, making Cloud question. "What are you on about?"

"What did he just say?" Crusadermon asked in shock as Matt's Gabumon added. "He can't... do you think he knows about the Digi-Time Patrol?"

"Evil Inferno!" Daemon then called attacking with a great stream of flame that forced all the heroes on the defensive, doing their best to keep from being struck by the flames of the Demon Lord.

"What in the... He shouldn't even come close to Quartzmon in power. How can he be so powerful?" Lekismon questioned.

"Something is off. Way off." Okashi said in worry.

"EX-Nova Flame!" EX-Greymon then let out with a powerful roar, firing a great sphere of flame from his mouth.

"Vaporeon, use Surf!"

"Ninetails, Dazzling Beam!"

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"

"Braixen, attack with Psybeam!"

"Pikachu, use Thunder!"

"Charizard, Fire Spin! Sceptile, follow up with Bullet Seed! Greninja, use Water Shuriken! Infernape, Flame Wheel! Pikachu, use Electro Ball and aim for Greninja's attack!"

With that, all the Pokémon combined their powers as they attacked, followed closely by the Digimon.

"Tear Arrow!"

"Bucking Blast!"

"Sunlight Sunerade!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Dark Blast!"

"Light Burning Attack!"

From the combination of power of the Digimon and Pokémon, it created a great blast around Daemon, devastating the area around them, however, as the blast died down, everyone was shocked to see Daemon stood in place, not even receiving the slightest sign of damage.

"Hmph. Playtime is over. Give Crusadermon a message for me. Tell her I shall see that she pay ten times over for what she did to BloodRenamon." The Demon Lord said, before disappearing in a swirl of darkness, shocking and confusing the heroes and heroines.

"He's gone!" Nicholas gasped.

"And not just from this world, from this history. He jumped to another timeline." Takuya informed.

And while he was just as stunned, having to ask, Valter questioned. "But how? How does he know about BloodRenamon?"

"Good question. They never met did they?" Asked Jacqueline.

"Either way, we only need Marcus and ShineGreymon to finish Kurata off to keep this timeline intact." Yoshi informed.

"Please return as soon as possible." Crusadermon then added.

"You've got it." Ash said in reply, withdrawing several Pokéballs and recalled Charizard, Sceptile, Greninja and Infernape back inside, before he, Pikachu and the others made their leave.

-Back at the time nest-

Everyone gathered together as Sampson held up a disk and informed. "This is the timeline where Daemon was supposed to be defeated. However, we have just learnt that someone secretly changed it."

"Really?" Davis asked, before commenting. "Seems fine to me."

"Keep on looking." Crusadermon said as she held her right hand and it glowed dark aura.

"What in the world!?" Zack questioned in shock.

"They tried to cover their tracks with magic, hoping we wouldn't notice." Sampson said, where he then went on and told the heroes and heroines. "It was altered. We suspect DarknessGuilmon and BloodRenamon came to the time vault when we weren't looking. And it is most likely Daemon must be secretly increasing his power since those two freed him."

"My guess is that he wants vengeance, am I right?" Tai asked, his question getting a nod from Crusadermon, who then said. "Probably for BloodRenamon. But none of us don't know why."

"So all the changes we've seen so far have been..." Braydon began to say, stopping as Marcus finished his sentence. "Daemon's doing, without a doubt."

"I don't know why he wants revenge for BloodRenamon or why Mewtwo's involved with his schemes, these changes we've witnessed is something else." Mikey said.

"These changes must've made him even more powerful than he was in the past." Shoutmon added.

"He shouldn't be as powerful as Quartzmon, though as we have seen he just might equal that freak's strength." Tagiru said, hating the idea of another Quartzmon-like enemy trying to destroy the world.

"So he's a pretty big threat now?" Ash asked.

"Yes. We might not know anything about Mewtwo, but Daemon is highly dangerous." Takato said in reply.

"We might see him in the final rift, so be prepared." Cloud said to his new allies, to which they all nodded in reply, not completely sure what they would face, but now knew who was behind all the chaos and knew Daemon had to be stopped once and for all.

-A while later-

"So Takato, you think I should let Serena know how I feel about her?" Ash asked as Takato nodded and said in reply. "If she feels so strongly about you, I say you give it a chance."

"Pikachu, it's ok to let Lucario in your life. I mean she's hot, almost as hot as my Renamon." Guilmon said, Pikachu looking at Guilmon with mixed feelings.

And while Takato and Guilmon were doing their part, Rika and Renamon were talking to the girls.

"Lucario, Pikachu saved you a bunch of times, so one day you need to tell him that you need him." Renamon smirked, making Lucario blush.

"Tell him how you feel for Ash, otherwise sooner or later you will regret it for the rest of your life." Rika told Serena, leaving the blonde silent as she looked over at Ash, seeing he was talking to Takato.

How can she and Lucario tell him and Pikachu how they really feel for them?

A/N: Braydon and Jaqueline and their Digimon belong to da's theartsydigimon, Nicholas belong to Killerprod1 while Cecil belong to darkraizerGx1.


	5. The final rift

Chapter 5: The Final Rift

The heroes and heroines all arrived at the final rift at the outskirts of the Time Nest.

And while Sampson knew that the team already knew the procedure, he said with a stern voice. "Alright, this final time rift needs to be fixed, however, I am certain that Mewtwo or Daemon will show up with some devious tricks, so be careful."

"Remember, teamwork is key." Matt's Gabumon added, causing the Digidestined of Friendship to smile and nod in reply.

"So this is the final one?" Nicholas then asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Think of it this way. It means we're almost finished and everyone will be saved." Darasu assured him in reply, causing his Braixen to cheer a little.

"Is it me or are we all thinking history's getting more complicated after we fix all that needs fixing?" Veemon then asked as he rubbed his head, getting a tiny headache at the thought of changing timelines, paradoxes and the other phenomenons that had occured during their adventures.

"Maybe so, but we all should focus on our whereabouts and all what's happening in this rift." Davis then suggested to Tai, who nodded in reply, agreeing with Davis as he said. "No problem. You do what you have to do."

"Sorry we can't help but someone has to protect the base." Shoutmon then said, sounding a little saddened, but approaching Lunamon, he smiled, placing his trust in her and the others.

"Make us proud." The Digimon King then said, his confidence within his voice made Lunamon smile and nod.

"No worries. But what of Mewtwo?" Guilmon then asked. "We have a lot of questions for him." Crusadermon said, going on, where the Royal Knight then added. "If you all can't catch him outright, try to keep him in one place. But just remember that fixing the rift is our top priority. We'll handle Mewtwo when the time comes."

"We can try, but I hope Daemon doesn't try anything." Fillymon said.

"And if he does, we'll be ready for him." Dawnmon reassured her friend with a confident tone and matching smile.

"Ok. We'll do our best." Cloud then said, taking the lead as he, AguVeemon and the rest of his team leapt into the portal, ready to right the wrongs and defeat their enemies.

-Digimon Fusion timeline-

After arriving in the timeline, all looked to see they were in the middle of the Digital Underworld, which consisted of various platforms, many set with a dark and decaying vibe to them, while the others were covered in lava and flames.

And looking to their left, all saw Mikey, Christopher, Nene and all their Digimon, standing before the white castle they had been given, a symbol of their fight against Yuu, who was held up in his black castle, ready to take down the Fusion Fighters, for he had been deceived by AxeKnightmon in believing that the Digimon were just programs and anything that could hurt Mikey and the others would only affect them as if they were part of a videogame, not understanding the true dangers he and the others were all in.

"Ah, the battle against Yuu." Future Mikey said through the communicator, before informing. "Before he joined the Fusion Fighters, he thought that Digimon and the Digital World was all just a giant video game, however, after we stormed his castle and I literally knocked some sense into him, he began to ask questions, soon learning the truth."

"Wait a minute... Yuu isn't alone!" Angie suddenly informed as a new enemy appeared beside Yuu, which stood next to the blond atop the black castle.

And seeing the figure had a glowing dark aura and red eyes, Dorulumon commented. "This isn't good."

"Uh oh! Malamar!" Ash gasped, causing Serena to question. "What's that brainwashing jerk doing here?"

"Malamar?" Okashi asked, knowing it was a Pokémon, but had never seen one like it before, to which Serena explained. "Malamar is a Psychic-type Pokémon who wanted to conquer our world. He even managed to brainwash a whole army of Pokémon, along with me, Pikachu and Team Rocket in order to assist in his evil plans. But if Ash had not interfered, most likely Malamar would be ruling all over the Kalos Region."

"But why is he here?" Marcus then asked from the communicator.

"It's obvious isn't it?" AguVeemon asked, before giving the answer. "Daemon brainwashed him and sent him here."

"Be careful. Not only can Malamar use its powers to turn friend and foe alike against each other, I'm sure that Daemon has increased its power, giving it some nasty surprises to deal with." Serena warned, part of her worried that she would fall under Malamar's mind control again, but more worries that since it was Ash who stopped him in the past, Malamar would go after him.

{Simmer down. He won't do that. He just came for revenge, that's all} A voice then said, before all turned to see Mewtwo, hovering above them, arms crossed and eyes closed as he stated calmly. {There's no need to panic.}

"Mewtwo!" DeviGuilmon said with a snarl, feeling the more of his fighting side get to him.

{Still, against Malamar. Mikey and the others would be in trouble.} Mewtwo commented, having been through the Fusion Fighter's timeline to see that the past Shoutmon's mind wasn't as strong as his future version's, being brainwashed by Bagra's forces two, almost three times.

{We better give them an ally. And I know just the person. Someone ruthless. Someone strong.} The genetic Pokémon then said as he pointed, ahead, which caused Mikey and the others to turn to see someone from Ash's past, Paul, only he too was glowing with a dark aura and had a set of red eyes.

"Who are...?" Past Mikey began to ask, but was silenced as Paul pushed him away and said. "Seems a strong Pokémon has appeared. I'll capture him and make him mine."

"Paul too?" Ash asked, surprised, before commenting. "I haven't seen him since the Sinnoh Region."

"You know him?" Serena asked, earning a nod from Pikachu, who then spoke, before Guilmon translated. "Paul's a piece of work. He collects strong Pokémon and discard the weak ones. He really gets on my nerves, he's like an Ash from the Distortion World."

While somewhat glad to hear Pikachu's comment, a little unsure how to react, Sora then pointed out. "Well Paul or Malamar should not be in this timeline."

"He's right. Take down the pair and that should set the record straight once and for all." TK added.

"Or I suppose by assisting Mikey and Paul, they could help Mewtwo change history." Kari said doubtfully.

"Ok. The Pokémon will stop Paul, you should be more than a match for him." Goku said, taking the lead, as did AguVeemon, who added. "And us Digimon will stick together in taking down Malamar. Since we are made of Data, I doubt his brainwashing powers will affect us."

"But if they do, a hard hit should knock you back to your senses." Guilmon informed, translating for Pikachu.

And with that said, Cloud, Okashi, Jacqueline, Zack, Braydon, Cecil, Codie, Tai, Takato, Rika and their Digimon all headed for the black castle, to confront Malamar, while Goku, Darasu, Ash, Serena, Kaname, Nicholas all ventured to the Fusion Fighter's castle to confront Paul.

"Paul! Stop this! I won't let you capture him!" Ash called out, knowing that even if he could successfully contain Malamar in a Pokéball, it wouldn't stop the Psychic-type from changing its evil ways.

"Ash?" Paul questioned upon seeing his rival, shaking his head and ordering with a little hostility in his tone. "Get out of my way before I have my Pokémon take you and your pathetic ones down!"

But refusing to back down, while Ash withdrew a Pokéball as he prepared to fight.

And while Ash and the various Pokémon Trainers confronted Paul, taunting Malamar, the Digi-Time Patrol managed to lure the Psychic-type away from Yuu's castle and to one of the abandoned fields.

"Over here, Malamar! We're your opponents this time!" Zack called out, his taunting caused Malamar to first snarl at their intrusion, before gaining a sinister smirk on his beak.

As the Digimon prepared to take on Malamar, Paul had sent out Electivire, while Ash sent Infernape to fight.

"Let's do this, Infernape! Fire Spin!" Ash called, causing Infernape to let out a mighty battlecry, before releasing a stream of flame from its mouth.

"Electivire, use your Thunder Punch!" Paul called back, his Pokémon, also under the influence of Mewtwo the obeyed, charging its right arm with electricity, managing to hold back the flames with its power.

"Braixen, help Infernape. Use Fire Spin!" Serena called out, causing Braixen to withdraw her stick, setting it ablaze and commanding the flames upon it to combine with Infernape's.

"Braixen, you add some firepower to this as well!" Darasu called out, Braixen nodding as she withdrew her stick, though twirled it in the air, before she attacked, copying Serena's Braixen as she too used Fire Spin.

And with the three flames pushing against Electivire, it became a little too much for him to handle, frustrating Paul.

"Don't give up, you weakling! Use Protect then show no mercy!" He ordered, causing Electivire to quickly cease his lightning attack and go on the defensive, surrounding himself in a gold and green light that absorbed the flames.

"We've got him on the ropes." Nicholas stated, knowing that a move like Protect wouldn't last forever and called to his Pokémon. "Go, Ninetails. Attack with Frost Breath!"

"Pikachu, let your Thunder roar!" Goku followed up, a great amount of energy, taking the form of one of the most powerful Electric-type moves.

"Vaporeon, use Water pulse!" Kaname called out, getting no objections from Water-type of the Eeveelution line as she released a great burst of water from her mouth, combining her water with Pikachu's electricity and Ninetales' ice attack.

And though the ice melted in the process, it became water, expanding Pikachu's electricity and devastating Electivire, breaking his protection and knocking him to the ground.

-Meanwhile-

As Goku's Pikachu and the other Pokémon gave it their all, fighting as a team, Metalgreymon, MetalEx-Greymon, WarGrowlmon, Taomon, Crescemon, Plumawomon, HolyKnightmon, WereGarurumon and CyberDevidraGreymon stood in front of Malamar, while Fillymon took on a new form, becoming more of a human based Digimon when compared to her past Digivolutions, which had a purple horse mask, faint purple wings, a dark purple mane and tail, blue panties and bra, with purple boots and a headband of sparkling purple gems, known to her friends and foes as Equinemon.

And while Malamar had tried to use its hypnotic powers, seeing the Digimon were immune to his mind control, attempting to turn the humans against one another, Taomon made sure that none would fall for such trickery, using her magics to cast a protective barrier, reducing the strength of Malamar's Psychic powers.

Going on the offensive, Malamar attacked with his Dark Pulse, forming rings of black and purple energy that he then released at the group.

And though it was just one attack, all were forced to do their best and dodge it, sensing that Malamar's power had increased drastically.

"Remember what Ash said. He can use his powers to turn us against each other." Takato reminded everyone.

"Then we best defeat him before he gets the chance. Ice Archery!" Crescemon called in reply, summoning several arrows of ice that she then unleashed at Malamar, who used his psychic power to stop all the arrows before they could hit him, causing them to land before him.

But with Cresemon's attack unsuccessful, it lowered Malamar's guard and allowed a secondary strike.

"Giga Rocket!" MetalEX-Greymon let out with a mighty roar.

"Giga Missile!" MetalGreymon followed up, releasing his own missiles from his chest, which shot alongside MetalEX-Greymon's and bombarded Malamar, blasting him back from the sheer power of their attacks.

But even being blasted by missiles, Malamar continued to fight, glaring at his new enemies

"Wolf Claw!" Zack's WereGarurumon then called out, going in for a close combat attack as he swung his claws at Malamar, who managed to avoid each swing, before jumping back in order to get some space in between him and strike back with Psycho Cut.

However, Equinemon suddenly made themselves known as thy leapt behind Malamar and attacked.

"Crystal Calamity!" She announced, bringing her hoofs upon the ground and causing multiple crystals to burst from the ground, encasing Malamar within them.

And with Malamar unable to move or escape, it allowed for the Digimon to continue to attack.

"Solar Flames!" Plumawomon announced, firing seven super-heated spheres at the trapped form of Malamar, causing the Psychic-type to groan out as the flames hit him, throwing him to the ground as he was broken from his crystal prison.

"It's not over yet!" CyberDevidraGreymon suddenly said as he prepared to attack Malamar himself, earning a glare from the wicked Pokémon.

And as the Digimon had worked as a team in weakening Malamar, so too had the Pokémon and their Trainers.

Electivire tried to strike Darasu's Braixen with a second Thunder Punch, only for Goku's Pikachu to catch paul's Pokémon off guard as he jumped upon Braixen's back, getting a boost in the air, before coming down, hard and kicking Electivire away.

"Guys, there's the portal!" Kaname then said, spotting the portal behind Paul, who glared at the group, namely Ash.

"Get out of my way. I must capture that Pokémon!" He told Ash, who refused to back down.

"Electrive, use Thunder!" Paul then commanded, only the target he chose for his Pokémon to attack was Ash himself.

"You have no idea what kind of Pokémon Malamar really is. Paul, I won't let you." Ash said back, before he called in a mighty voice. "Infernape, use your Flare Blitz!"

Following Ash's command, Infernape let out a powerful roar as his being was enveloped in a massive surge of flame that he then launched at Electrive, the attack not only devastating Electiver's Thunder, but also dealt a tremendous amount of damage to the Electric-type, where it was thrown back by the force of the attack and crashed into Paul, where both were thrown back into the portal where they appeared from.

And with Paul taken care of, Goku sighed.

"I am glad that Battle is over. I hope our allies are faring better with Malamar." He then commented, just before Nicholas questioned. "Hey, where's Pikachu and Lucario?"

From hearing that, Ash and Serena noticed their Pokémon were gone, worrying them, but looking around, they saw Malamar continue to put up a fight, sinking to another low as he used Taomon as a shield.

"Let her go!" WarGrowlmon snarled at Malamar, who just smirked and let out what sounded like a mocking laugh, angering WarGrowlmon.

"You coward! Put her down and fight us!" Rika shouted, angered like WarGrowlmon, as well as concerned for her partner.

But before Malamar could savior the moment any further, he was struck from behind by Pikachu's Iron Tail and Mega Lucario's Bone Rush, the combined strikes, breaking his focus and making him drop Taomon.

"Thanks for the help." MetalGreymon called out in gratitude as Pikachu and Lucario grinned.

However, Cloud then spoke up and called. "He's getting too dangerous so let's finish this!"

"End him now!" Okashi commanded.

"Giga Rocket!"

"Ice Archery!"

From their calls, both attacks hit Malamar in a combination of ice and nuclear energy, causing Malamar to cry in pain, while the damage he took threw him back, back into the portal he had come from.

And with Paul and Malamar vanquished, the heroes watched on as the final of the fight between the Fusion Fighters and Team Midnight came to an end, with Shoutmon X7 not only managing to thrash Tuwarmon, but from the damage inflicted upon him, it made Yuu start to question if the Digimon could feel pain.

"Yuu!" Nene called out at seeing her brother being taken away by Tuwarmon, causing Mikey to comfort her and point out. "At least he's safe, which is more than I can say for AxeKnightmon and the rest of his crew."

"Well Mikey, I think we won this round." Christopher commented, watching as the black castle toppled.

"I'm not too sure." Mikey admitted, before saying. "But I think we should thank..."

However, the Red General stopped speaking, addressing the new heroes and heroines, only to see that had disappeared, who had all hid, taking cover behind several stalagmites to avoid being spotted.

"Well, I am glad that's all done before Malamar could manipulate anyone." Serena said, relieved she didn't turn against Ash again or have to fight against her friends.

"And I thank you both for saving me." Renamon then said, grateful for Pikachu and Lucario's assistance, where Guilmon added. "We owe you both for your bravery."

"Pika, Pikachu, Pika, Pika." Pikachu replied with a smile as Lucario chuckled and nodded.

"But I don't see Mewtwo. Did he run off?" Ash then questioned.

"He's gone again?" Agumon asked, before guessing. "He must have have escaped while we were fighting."

"Damn, and I wanted to ask him some questions." Jacqueline said, to which Tai smiled as he pointed out. "Well, at least the timeline is back to normal."

"Best we return." Takato suggested.

"You are right, but why do I feel something bad is coming for us when we return?" Cloud asked, his uneasiness also expressed by Braydon, who said. "Me too. I have a bad feeling that something happened while we were away."

"Well we'll know once we return." Okashi said in reply, before all teleported away.


	6. Battle Against Daemon

Chapter 6: Battle Against Daemon

As soon as Cloud, Goku, Okashi, Jacqueline, Braydon, Nicholas, Valter, Cecil, Darasu, Kaname, Zack, Codie, Tai, Ash, Takato, Rika, Serena and their partners all returned to the time nest, no one was there to greet them.

"Wait. Crusadermon, Sampson and our friends should be here. Something is off here" Tai said with an uneasiness, causing him to get on the defensive, before Cloud questioned. "Where is everyone?"

"Rika, I cannot pick up any life energy from the others." Renamon spoke up.

"I am worried." The foxy Digimon then confessed, earning a nod from her Tamer, who withdrew her D-Power, just in case, Guilmon agreeing with Renamon as he stepped before her, making sure to keep her safe.

"Maybe we should investigate?" Guilmon then suggested, turning to the new heroes and heroines as he then added. "We should check out the base first."

"Ok. Let's go." Zack said in reply, taking lead as he and the others began their search.

-Digi-Time Patrol Base-

As the group all walked around, trying to find Crusadermon and the others, both the Digimon and Pokémon were somewhat confused and concerned, for none of them could pick up any senses of their allies, not even Lucario could detect those she had gotten close to with her Aura powers.

And though they couldn't sense the others, looking at Serena and Lucario, Ash approached the blonde and said, trying to remain confident for the both of them. "Don't worry, Serena. We'll find them. I promise."

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu reassured Lucario, causing her to nod and smile at the Electric-type Pokémon, feeling comfort at Pikachu's words and him being by her side.

"Dose it seems all quiet to you all?" DeviGuilmon then questioned, breaking the silence amongst them, leaving all unsure what to say, before Valter noticed something in the corner of his eye.

"Wait, everyone! Look!" He called out in alarm, getting the team's attention, where all were in for a shock to see all the other members of the Digi-Time Patrol, the Pokémon Trainers, Digimon and Pokémon, all turned to stone.

"Oh that explains it. Easy to be quiet when you're all rock." Codie said, causing several of the Digimon and Pokémon to stare at him with mixed feelings.

"They've been turned to stone? What's going on around here?" Takato questioned.

"Don't touch them! If you break them we won't return them to normal." Agumon pointed out as Darasu's Braixen, out of curiosity, was about to touch a stone statue Mikemon, causing her to pull her paw back and apologize.

"Oh no. I hope Shoutmon and the others are alright." Lunamon then said, concerned for her friends and for her love.

"I doubt they'll be ok." Darasu said, concerned. "Maybe it would affect them too."

"Well we have to figure out what's going on here. Everyone, back to the Time Vault." Ash said as he sensed something terrible was happening and could get even worse if they didn't act on it.

"Pika, Pikachu." Ash's Pikachu said in reply, sounding equally worried as his Trainer.

"You're right, Ash. Let's head on back." Goku then said, causing Cloud to add with worry. "I just hope we're not too late."

-Several minutes later-

As the group ran to the Time vault, all were in for a terrible shock.

"We're too late!" Guilmon called, before Renamon let out a gasp, for she, alongside the others were all shocked to see Sampson, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, TK, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wormmon, Takuya, Zoe, Marcus, Agumon, Yoshi, Rhythm, Lalamon, Thomas, Gaomon, Tagiru, Gumdramon, Mikey, Shoutmon, Angie and Dorulumon, all turned to stone as well.

"No! Shoutmon!" Lunamon cried, rushing to his rock form, tearing up as she questioned. "Shoutmon, what happened?"

"Matt! Sora! TK! Kari! Davis! Ken!" Tai said, horrified to see his loved ones, his sister and friends turned to stone.

"Oh no! Biyomon, Gabumon, Gatomon, everyone. They got them too. Who'd could've done this?" Agumon said, his tone matching the confusion and shock of Tai and the others.

"Look!" AguVeemon called as all turned to see a terrible sight, Daemon was among them, holding Crusadermon by her throat, before the Demon Lord turned to face them.

"Daemon!" Takato snarled in rage as Rika, Renamon, Guilmon, Tai and Agumon turned to face him.

"Ah, back from the time rift already? Unfortunately, your efforts are all in vain. You're too late!" Daemon said.

"So you're the one behind all of this?" Braydon questioned, just before Okashi followed up and asked. "Are you the one who turned everyone to stone!?"

"Correct. And now Crusadermon is about to perish at my hand in a gruesome way. And when she does, those world's history shall crumble, along with this entire place. There will be no one left to stop me once I have her power." Daemon said in reply, his tone full of wickedness.

"You plan to do what!?" Serena questioned in shock, while furious at one being could come up with something so evil, while Lucario snarled.

"You snake!" Rika snarled, about to harness the power of her D-Power and Biomerge, but stopped when Daemon then snapped his fingers, causing a portal to appear behind him.

"Follow me if you want to save her." Daemon said as he flew up and entered the portal with the damaged knight Digimon.

"Daemon! You're going to pay for what've you've done!" Cloud stated.

"You won't get away with this. People like him make me sick" Ash said, Pikachu nodding and snarling in reply.

"This could be a trap." Tai said to everyone, though he knew there was no other way. "But I know we can handle this. Let's go everyone."

And following the Digidestined of Courage, all nodded and jumped in the portal, coming out the other end to find they arrived in a dark, seemingly bottomless arena, but were all floating in the darkness, which has crystals made of a dark energy floating around the arena.

And looking ahead, all saw Daemon, who had trapped Crusadermon in a fireball.

"This fireball shall not go out as long as I am alive. It'll drain your life. You will suffer by my hands." Daemon cackled, before he turned to the heroes and told them. "And then I shall kill you all myself for what you did to BloodRenamon."

"Again with BloodRenamon! Why are you trying to avenge her?" Jacqueline questioned.

"She was my own creation, as well as DarknessGuilmon. I created them from my darkness. I know they had allowed themselves to become one with InfiniteQuartzmon but don't think I let you all off that lightly because when you killed InfiniteQuartzmon, you killed them too." Daemon said in reply.

"You created BloodRenamon and DarknessGuilmon!?" Renamon gasped, hard to believe that her crimson-blood furred evil doppelganger was created from Daemon.

"Exactly. And you all better hurry to try and save your precious Crusadermon before it's too late." Daemon cackled, mocking the heroes and heroines, before igniting his hands in flame and calling wickedly. "You'll have to defeat me before Crusadermon dies, and time will run out for you as well."

Suddenly, flashes of light appeared as two new figures stood by his side, Gary Oak and Miette, which shocked Ash and Serena at seeing their rivals.

"I will deal with you Digi-Time Patrol brats myself. For the Pokémon Trainers, I have brought two somebodies from different timelines to help me play with them." Daemon explained.

"Fine. Let this be our final battle!" Cloud said back, drawing his D-Time as he called in determination. "Everyone, time to Digivolve!"

With his call, AguVeemon became ImperdialGreymon, Lunamon became Dianamon, Gabumon became OmniGarurumon, DeviGuilmon became BlackDevilMegidramon, and Dawnmon became LadySolmon, while Fillymon took on a new form.

She took the form of a holy Digimon with wings, her face was covered by a pale blue mask that showed off her flowing purple hair.

While she wore blue gloves, matching bra, boots and skirt, her outfit was adorned with many purple gems.

And in her possession, she wielded a holy sword, swinging it around as she called out her name. "LadyMaremon!"

Meanwhile, HolyKnightmon used the Data of his other self, ChaosKnightmon, to become Unknightmon, a fusion of his previous form together.

He was twice as tall than his previous form, his armor was a mix between black and white, while he wielded a mix of his previous weapons, the base being Holyknightmon's sword with the jagged teeth an eye shape symbol on the sword.

"Guilmon, wait. Instead of Biomerging with our Tamers, how about I merge with you again? You need all the power you can get, my love." Renamon suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Guilmon replied, watching as Renamon nodded, strip off her clothing and revealing her naked form, allowing her mainframe to reveal itself, before entering Guilmon's body, making his skin turn gold and his eyes green as he was basked in golden aura.

And seeing Guilmon and Renamon become one, Lucario began to think hard.

As Renamon had given her power to Guilmon, Tai had Digivolve Agumon to his Mega form, Wargreymon, who lunged at Daemon.

"Great Tornado!" He called, spinning his body around like a tornado as he headed right at Daemon.

But showing his power, Daemon not only avoid the attack, but fought back, releasing his flames upon the heroes and heroines, forcing all to act fast in order to counter and take down the Demon Lord.

-Meanwhile-

"You're kidding me? My opponent is Ash? He's a loser!" Gary said bitterly, but Ash calmly shook his head, knowing it wasn't time for being petty and said. "Gary, still as big-headed as I remember. But I am not the same Ash as before. I've surpassed you a long time."

"Ha! Is that so? All I have to do is beat you right here right now and we'll know who's the greatest Trainer around. Go, Blastoise!" Gary called, tossing out a Pokéball and bringing forth his Pokémon.

"Last time we used Charizard beat him, but this time let's show him how it's done, Pikachu." Ash said as Pikachu nodded, leapt off Ash's shoulder and prepared to fight.

However, while Ash and Gary were ready to confront each other, Serena was hesitant.

"Miette! Why are you siding with Daemon?" She asked, confused as to why the blue haired girl had willingly sided with such an evil.

"I am sorry, Serena, but Daemon said he would kill Crusadermon if I don't work alongside him." Mietta explained, drawing two Pokéballs.

"Don't hold anything back against me." The blue haired Trainer then ordered as she called upon her Pokémon, Slurpuff and Meowstic.

"You been deceived by Daemon, but we'll fight if we have to." Serena said calling out her Braixen from her Pokéball to aid Lucario in their fighting.

"I don't why I am up against you, Ash. You're nothing but a loser! Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Gary called out as Blastoise readied his cannons and fired out two powerful shots of water.

"Again you are underestimating me, Gary. Pikachu, dodge and use Thunder!" Ash called as Pikachu leapt up, avoiding the high pressure attack and struck with his Thunder, electrocuting Blastoise.

"And Ash is not alone. We'll join him too!" Goku said as his Pikachu joined in, attacking with his Thunder himself.

"A Lot of you against me isn't gonna do good" Gary said "Blastoise, Ice Beam!"

"Both of you, dodge!" Goku called out as both Pikachus avoid it.

"Braixen! Use your Fire Spin!" Serena and Darasu called as both Braixens used their sticks to bring up a set of flames that both launched and combined as they twirled around each other and headed for Slurpuff.

"Slurpuff, counter with Fairy Wind!" Miette quickly commanded, causing Slurpuff to act as she began to spin rapidly, bringing forth a great wind that she used to deflect the flames.

"Alright, this is going to be more of a challenge than expected." Darasu said, before he asked "Serena, think your Braixen can cover our back?"

"No problem." Serena replied with a confident nod, making Darasu smile, nod back, before focusing upon his Pokémon.

"Then let's go! Braixen, go in close, make sure Slurpuff has no room to strike back!" He commanded.

"Braixen!" Braixen called out, drawing out her stick and charging at the Fairy-type Pokémon.

"I don't think so." Miette said back, putting up a fight as she then instructed. "Slurpuff, attack with Energy Ball!"

Following her Trainer's command, Slurpuff gathered three green orbs of light before itself, which they then threw at Darasu's Braixen.

But keeping her promise, Serena had their backs.

"Braixen, it's up to you. Get in there and use Hidden Power!" The blonde called out, causing her Braixen to summon several orbs of light herself and threw them, striking Slurpuff's attack before they could collide with Darasu's Braixen and creating a cloud of smoke amongst the two.

However, a shocked expression appeared on Miette's face as Slurpuff was struck out from the smoke, only able to watch as Darasu's Braixen remained in close combat and struck her Pokémon over and over with elegant whacks of her stick.

"Meowstic, use Psychic!" Miette then instructed, spreading her attacks out and going for Lucario.

"Lucario, try and focus!" Serena called out, watching as Meowstic eyes glowed with a blue light, circling Lucario and began to restrict her movements, knowing the Aura Pokémon would fall under Meowstic control if she didn't act fast enough.

"Ninetails, Frost Breath!" Nicholas called out.

"Go Vaporeon. Use Water Gun!" Kaname followed up, releasing a powerful blast of water from her mouth, which shot alongside Ninetales' ice attack, managing to hit Meowstic, knocking her back and causing her hold over Lucario to break.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Serena then called, seeing her chance as Lucario fired a sphere of Aura, hitting and damaging Meowstic a little more.

-Back with Daemon-

"You are all too powerless to stop me!" Daemon declared as he blocked OmniGarurumon's sword.

"We just see about that!" Dianamon said back, attacking with her dire scythe, but found that with each swing, Daemon avoided the attacks with ease.

"I've been absorbing the energy from all the changes that have been made. I am more powerful than ever before! You and your friends cannot stop me!" Daemon stated wickedly, showing his power as he attacked.

"Evil Flapping!" He called bringing forth a tower of fire, which he released through the area, not caring who it would hit.

However, with lack of control over his attack, everyone avoided it.

"You all are helpless against me. You shall all fall before my endless power!" Daemon called with pride and arrogance, letting such power get to his head, which left him defenceless a mighty Rock Breaker struck the Demon Lord, making him skid back.

Rising from the attack, Daemon growled, angered at being attacked, and by a Rookie.

Guilmon glared back and then said. "You are the one who is helpless! It's you who will fall at combined might and power."

"Changing history for your own selfish and twisted purposes is something we will never forgive! You'll pay for what you've done! Summer Solstice!" LadySolmon called out.

"You're too overconfident in yourself. That is why you will fail! Heaven's Lance!" LadyMaremon followed up forming her sword as a bright beam of light shot from it damaging Daemon.

Daemon snarled as he managed to avoid the attacks, as well as ImperdialWarGreymon's sudden claw attack, but got damaged by Unknightmon's sword.

"How could they corner the great Demon Lord Daemon!" Daemon snarled as all heroes charged again, continuing not to let up on their attacks or dedication in taking down the evil that opposed them.

-Back with the Pokémon-

"That's great, Serena. You've almost beaten me. Keep it up!" Miette said as Slurpuff, avoiding both Braixen, attacked again, going after Ninetails with an Energy Ball, which the Ice-type avoided.

And though the pair were in Battle, curious, Miette then asked. "By the way, have you told Ash yet?"

Serena blushed at this, unsure what to say, but Ash spoke for her.

"It's alright, Serena. I know. Rika and Takato gave me enough hints." Ash replied, before blushing a little as he confessed to Serena. "And I feel the same way about you."

"You do?" Serena asked, making her smile while Lucario smiled, before she spoke up, speaking in her Poké language and getting Serena's attention.

While not completely sure what the Aura Pokémon was trying to say, from both Lucario's movements, gestures towards Pikachu and a feeling in her stomach, Serena then asked. "Lucario, you wanna try something?"

"Well whatever it is, go for it." The blonde said with a smile, causing Lucario to smile back and nod, before she took off her clothing, making Darasu say. "This isn't the time for her to strip."

"Braixen, Brai!" Braixen added, waving her stick around and sounding quite upset, wanting the attention upon her.

Ignoring Braixen and focusing, Lucario then closed her eyes, her entire body transcending to an Aura form, which then broke apart and entered Pikachu's body, leaving the others in awe, watching as Pikachu's Aura became a pure blue colour that circled around his being.

Pikachu now had Lucario's Aura, her very essence, within in him.

"What is happening?" Nicholas asked.

"I get it. Even if she's not a Digimon, she got the idea from Renamon merging with Guilmon and used her Aura to become one with Pikachu." Ash said, impressed.

"Pikachu, Pi... Pika, Pika, Pikachu?" Pikachu asked Lucario inside him hearing her tone of love, making him smile and nod, before returning his attention on the Battle and saw Blastoise coming his way, making him leap from his Shell Spin attack, before Pikachu gathered the combined energies of him and Lucario, releasing them as a yellow coloured Aura Sphere, striking Blastoise back with a great blow.

Shocked upon seeing Pikachu use such an attack, as well as how it actually knocked down a Pokémon more than ten times his size, Gary was in awe.

"No way! How could I... a superior Trainer... be beaten by someone like Ash?" Gary questioned, shocked further as Pikachu continued to show his speed and power striking his Blastoise with a yellow Aura Bone Rush attack.

"Look who's the loser now, Gary. Time to send you and Miette back to your own timelines!" Ash said, before he called to Pikachu. "Pikachu, attack with Aura Electro Ball!"

"Pikachuuu!" Pikachu called in reply as he then used both his electricity and his Aura to power up a huge blue Electro Ball, which hit all three Pokémon, devastating them from the power of the attack, before they, alongside Miette and Gary then disappeared.

"They're gone." Goku commented in relief.

"Alright, now we'll deal with Daemon." Ash then said as he and his Pikachu rushed off to assist in taking on the Demon Lord.

"Guilmon. It seems Lucario used her Aura to become one with Pikachu." Renamon spoke from within Guilmon, who all saw them all coming as Guilmon nodded and said in reply. "She must've realise she loved him after all and he returned it. About time."

"They are like us alright." Renamon commented with a smile within the Hazard Digimon, before saying. "Copying us to the very end. But I am still glad they realised they do love each other."

"It's time we finish this for good. Now everyone!" Tai then called out, the Digimon and Pokémon gladly following the call of the Digidestined of Courage.

"Terra Force!"

"Diamond Storm and Pyro Sphere!"

"Union Blade!"

"Heaven's Lance!"

"Shining Saber!"

"Crescent Moon!"

"Summer Solicit!"

"Dark Blast!"

"Light Storm!"

"Pikachu, Volt Shock Fist!"

"Braixen, Psyfire-Cracker!"

"Ninetails, Blizzard!"

"Vaporeon! Surf!"

"Pikachu, Aura Thunderstorm!"

"Giga Force!"

With all the attacks, they combined into one and struck Daemon with an almighty blast, consuming the Demon Lord in an equally powerful blast.

And after the dust subsided, Daemon was seen, badly injured, he held his arm in pain and yelled in confusion and disbelief. "How... How could you be more powerful than me?"

"It's over, Daemon!" Cloud just stated, ready to finish off the Demon Lord once and for all.

But before any attacks could be made...

{Looks like it has been a tough fight.} A familiar voice commented, just as Mewtwo appeared between the two facing the heroes.

Confused, Okashi asked. "Mewtwo? What are you doing here?"

"You're late again." Daemon suddenly said as he rose, making Zack glare at the genetic Pokémon and ask. "Late? What does he mean by that?"

"You probably want to know why Mewtwo's here. Let me explain. I brought him here to help me change the history by adding these Pokémon to the mix. I know his hatred towards humans is intense, so I plan to use him to exact my revenge. So now, you realise why I altered so much timeline? It was all to feed Mewtwo energy." Daemon told the heroes and heroines, stunning them all, where Codie said, shocked. "So that's why Mewtwo here? To cause more chaos to the timelines and feed him energy!?"

"Exactly. And now Mewtwo. Use your overflowing power to destroy our enemies and revive the dark realms so we can rule all!" Daemon commanded.

"Everyone, get ready! We have to fight Mewtwo now!" Tai warned, before he, WarGreymon and the other prepared themselves for a terrible battle.

But...

{Err... No way.} Mewtwo then said back, shocking Daemon and making him say "What!?"

"Huh?" Everyone said in surprise.

{I worked hard to get this energy. Killing the Digi-Time Patrol would be a terrible waste if you ask me.} Mewtwo said as he smiled at Ash and Serena and added. {It's true I did detest humans in the past but this boy helped me see the truth. Besides, I know you couldn't be trusted to begin with. That's why I summoned Ash, the boy who saved me twice, and his girlfriend to aid the Digi-Time Patrol, to stop me if I ever went too far.}

"So the note and them being here? It was all you?" Zack asked.

{Correct. I have to rely on someone I can trust.} Mewtwo said as he then turned to Cloud and Okashi, where he then added. {And these two process similar energies to that of Ash and Tai, so I know I can rely on them both and see their energies for myself.}

Mewtwo then turned to Daemon and said to the Demon Lord. {Besides, I never knew any creatures who would surpass, weaker or equal to that of Pokémon could exist. I need to explore all the possibilities, to experiment for a bit, throw on the walls and see where it sticks.}

"B... but we have come so far!" Daemon pointed out, which just made Mewtwo shake his head and say back. {Sorry, Daemon, but I am not interested in ruling the world or revenge or reviving the dark realms. It's not really my thing. I'm going to do what I want to do.}

"Err... I am confused here." Darasu said, getting a nod from his Braixen, who rubbed the side of her head with her stick, still trying to figure out the puzzle.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL TRAITOR!" Daemon then yelled in rage as he fired a ball of dark energy, to try to turn Mewtwo to stone for his betrayal.

"Mewtwo, watch out!" Serena called in warning.

But Mewtwo merely turned and, using his psychic powers, his eyes glowing with blue light that then circled the sphere and repulsed the attack back at Daemon, making him cry in agony as the attack hit him, turning him to stone.

As he turned to stone completely, the fireball holding Crusadermon disappeared, freeing her, to which Guilmon and the naked form of Renamon rushed to her aid, while Pikachu and the naked form of Lucario, who came out of Pikachu, were confused as well as the others.

{Uh oh. Now I've gone and done it.} Mewtwo said in a mocking tone, before adding. {But seriously... you set yourself up for this, old man.}

"Mewtwo. You're still a good guy after all. I knew it!" Ash said with a smile, though Tai didn't think so.

{See? You kids had me all wrong. I am not into evil or anything like that} Mewtwo said crossing his arms, smirking as he went on. {Don't worry. With Daemon's death, your friends who had turned to stone should be back to normal and Crusadermon is saved. No thanks are needed. Besides, I was just playing around with this energy and observing you all, for science and stuff. Personally, I don't care how much history changes, as long as I get some energy out of it later. But hopeless, depressing timelines are a bit dismissal don't you think? And you've seen a lot.}

"So what are you saying?" Cloud asked.

{I think they should change for the better, Cloud. People should be happy. Pokémon can exist with Digimon. If changes in history set the universe on a bad path, like making it gloomy or all that, I'll use my energy to correct it. It's simple as that. There is always a way. I think there is. So you guys tell me what you want to do or know and I'll look into it. Sounds good?} Mewtwo replied, to which Cloud, Okashi, Braydon, Jacqueline, Zack, Codie, Valter and Cecil were a bit unsure, while Goku, Darasu, Nicholas, Kaname were thinking had on it.

Ash and Serena just nodded, glad to see Mewtwo on the right path.

But Tai, Takato and Rika were not too keen on the idea and think Mewtwo shouldn't be trusted.

What would happen now?


	7. Heroes of History

Chapter 7: Heroes of History

With Daemon finally defeated, the heroes all looked at Mewtwo, before Zack broke the silence as he asked. "I guess we could allow that, but how can we trust you?"

{Well, truth to be told, you guys aren't the most cooperative bunch I ever met so I don't have much energy left to spare.} Mewtwo confessed.

{I'll tell you what. I am gonna make one more change in history, better than before. What'd you say?} The Genetic Pokméon then offered, his tone more cunning.

"No way we're allowing you to do that!" Tai said, remaining cautious as he then stated. "And we cannot let a dangerous foe like you run loose! We must stop you at all cost!"

"Wait, Tai. I think it would be fair if ImperdialWarGreymon and Dianamon fight Mewtwo themselves." Braydon suddenly suggested, before pointing out. "Mewtwo does have an eye for them."

"Yeah, I agree. I think Cloud and Okashi should fight Mewtwo." Jacqueline said in agreement, causing ImperdialWarGreymon and Dianamon to both draw their weapons and get into offensive stances.

"Cloud, Okashi, you two better see for yourself if Mewtwo speak the truth. Go all out against him" Zack said, causing the pair to nod.

"You may have a point. Mewtwo does seek out Cloud and Okashi's bond with AguVeemon and Lunamon after all." Takato then pointed out, which Rika agreed with.

"Ok, Cloud, he's all yours', but if anything happens, Darasu and I will be jumping in to help." Goku said, ready to stay the hero and fight.

"Everyone's counting on us, big brother, so let's see if we can trust Mewtwo or not." Okashi said, looking at Cloud, making Cloud nod and say in reply. "Yeah, looks like it's our only choice."

"ImperdialWarGreymon, Dianamon, even though Mewtwo saved Crusadermon, we don't know we can trust him just yet. Give him everything you've got." He then commanded.

"Good. I was getting sick of this guy anyway." ImperdialWarGreymon commented as he and Dianamon got ready to fight.

{So... you rather test my words huh? I rather not fight... but you're forcing my hand} Mewtwo commented, concentrating his psychic powers as he prepared to Battle.

ImperdialWarGreymon and Dianamon then charged at Mewtwo, Mewtwo managing to block both attacks, grasping ImperdialWarGreymon's claw in his right, while using his psychic power to hold back Dianamon's dire scythe, before he leapt and swung his tail, striking at Dianamon but like his partner, looking out for her, ImperdialWarGreymon broke his grasp from Mewtwo's, grabbed Dianamon and leap back, both avoiding Mewtwo's attack.

"Giga Force!" ImperdialWarGreymon then exclaimed, firing a laser from his gun mounted arm, only for Mewtwo to teleport away and reappear above.

"Crescent Harken!" Dianamon called in a mighty voice, striking at Mewtwo with her dire scythe drawn, swinging it around gracefully and managing to get in a clean shot, which sent the Psychic-type flying back, forcing him to land and grasp his chest from the wound afflicted to his being.

However, continuing to show off his power, Mewtwo used Recover, slowly repairing the damage to his body.

"Get him guys! Show no mercy!" Cecil called on, getting no objections as ImperdialWarGreymon then used his Terra Crusher, a similar attack to WarGreymon's Terra Force, only the energy gathered glowed with a blue light.

And after throwing the sphere of energy, it struck where Mewtwo had landed, creating a mighty uproar of of dust, causing Tai to say, impressed. "You guys made it look easy."

However, Ash had a more serious expression as he pointed out. "It's not over yet."

At this, Mewtwo appeared from the dust, now in his Mega Mewtwo X form, leaving all in awe.

"What the...? He changed?" Agumon questioned, knowing of Evolution, but looking at the new form of Mewtwo, he could tell it was something else.

"He performed a Mega Evolution." Kaname said, stunned at the continued tricks Mewtwo had at his disposal, before watching alongside the Digidestined, Tamers and Trainers as Mewtwo then shot forward with a great burst of speed, bringing his right arm back, clenching his fist and punched Dianamon in the chest, throwing her away from the impact of his attack, before striking at ImperdialWarGreymon, as he gathered a sphere of black coloured energy in his hands and attacked with a Shadow Ball, striking ImperdialWarGreymon and hitting him back.

{Time for a Psydisaster.} Mewtwo then said upon seeing ImperdialWarGreymon and Dianamon vulnerable, before the Genetic Pokémon then flew up, brought his hands back momentarily, before bringing them forward and fired a huge blast of psychic energy, via Psybeam, at the two Digimon, engulfing them from the sheer power released.

"Dianamon, no!" Okashi cried out as Cloud grasped his fist angrily, concerned for their Digimon, but also enraged that Mewtwo was upsetting his sibling.

"Now that Mewtwo is like this, he has an unfair advantage." Darasu said, but Zack shook his head and said back. "Don't count them out yet."

Finished with his attack, Mewtwo looked down to see that after the effects of his blast wore off, both Dianamon and ImperdialWarGreymon were still standing after such an immersive attack, both Digimon were covered in bruises and wounds, but kept an unyielding determination in their eyes.

{Just as I predicated. You survived.} Mewtwo said with an impressed tone and matching smirk.

But then his smirk turned to confusion as, after Dianamon set her dire scythe down, the two Digimon then rose their hands into the air, causing Mewtwo to ask. {What are you two doing?}

"They're planning something." Goku said as his Pikachu saw some blue energy gather above their heads.

"Of course!" OmniGarurumon said, greatly impressed. "A Digital World Spirit Bomb! They're gonna use a Spirit Bomb!"

"OmniGarurumon, UniKnightmon, LadySolmon, LadyMaremon, BlackDeviMegidramon, Yuukimarumon, we need to buy them some time. Distract Mewtwo while they charge it up!" Valter then said with a serious and commanding voice, to which the other Digimon heroes nodded and charged.

Yuukimarumon struck first by using her Light Storm attack, which caught Mewtwo's attention, forcing him to shield himself and go on defence as he blocked Yuukimarumon's attack, followed by OmniGarurumon's sword.

"Should we help too?" Goku asked, which caused Codie to smile and say with confidence. "It's alright. We're more than enough."

"Heaven's Lance!" LadyMaremon announced, firing a beam of light from her sword.

"Summer Solstice!" LadySolmon followed up, releasing a sphere of flame from her beak at Mewtwo.

But even combining their power, Mewtwo blocked the attacks, as well as avoiding the sneak attacks of BlackDeviMegidramon and UniKnightmon.

{Just why are you...?} Mewtwo began to question, before he turned around and looked in shock as ImperdialWarGreymon and Dianamon had finished the Spirit Bomb.

"Why don't you take this!" Dianamon yelled as she and ImperdialWarGreymon fired, throwing all the energy directly at Mewtwo, who had no time to react as the bomb hit him, causing a huge explosion.

And as the blast died down, Mewtwo fell back to the ground, reverting back to his normal form, where he remained on his stomach, barely able to move.

And seeing the battle had come to an end, all the Digimon reverted back to their Rookie forms.

{You got me... I am very impressed...} Mewtwo said, smiling and admitting his defeat.

Approaching his fallen form, AguVeemon asked. "Tell me. Will you really use your powers for good?"

{Of course. Maybe change it for the better. Either way, I am defeated.} Mewtwo said in reply, managing to recover just enough to get to his feet, though he had to clutch his chest, still needing more time to repair all the damage inflicted to his being.

"Cloud, what are you doing? Finish him off now!" Tai ordered, causing shock to all the heroes at Tai's dedication to rid the world of Mewtwo's existence.

"Finish him off? But why? You heard him. He wants to use that power for the good of others." Cloud questioned, wondering why Tai was demanding him to finish off a beaten foe who was neither bad or good.

"Yeah, should it be wise if we ask him more questions?" Okashi asked.

"You can't trust a fiend like that. If you and Okashi won't take him down, then we will! Agumon!" Tai called.

"You got it. Mewtwo, this ends today!" Agumon said as he brought out his claw to kill Mewtwo.

{W... wait! Hold on!} Mewtwo tried to say but to no avail as Agumon approached him, preparing to deal the final blow.

But then...

"STOP!" Ash called out as his Pikachu leapt in front of Mewtwo, blocking Agumon's path.

"Pikachu, what are you're doing? Get out of the way!" Agumon demanded, but Pikachu shook his head, spread his arms out and said. "Pikachu, Pika, Pika! Pika Pika! Pikachu!"

"He said 'No! I won't let you kill him!' Such honour." Guilmon said as Renamon nodded in agreement as both are looking after the weaken Crusadermon.

"Ash, what are you doing? Why are you protecting him?" Tai questioned as he turned to Ash.

"Mewtwo might be evil in the past, but he's not like that anymore! He's just confused. Just let him live!" Ash said as he joined Pikachu's side, he too spreading his arms out.

"Ash, you don't know what you and Pikachu are doing. If we let him live, he'll continue to mess with time again! He must be stopped at all cost!" Tai pointed out.

"If he does so, Tai, then we'll stop him again. But I know Mewtwo more than you do! I am sorry but I cannot allow you to kill him!" Ash said back, remaining defensive.

{Ash...} Mewtwo said in awe, seeing the black haired Trainer and his Pokémon working as one to keep him protected.

"I guess there's no other way." Tai said, his tone turning somewhat aggressive as he then said. "I am sorry, Ash. I know you're a friend and ally... but Mewtwo must be stopped. If you and Pikachu get in our way, we'll defeat you too!"

"Just come and try it! We always wanted a change to fight against you!" Ash said in reply.

"Ash!" Serena said with concern, but Goku held her back and told her. "This is their fight now."

"You've done good, Cloud. But can you watch over Mewtwo while Tai and I settle this?" Ash asked, making Cloud and Okashi nod.

"Ok. It's the least we can do since our Digimon used so much power. Go for it." Cloud replies.

"As much as I want to finish off Mewtwo, fighting Pikachu with all my strength should be interesting... even if you're protecting Mewtwo. I'm not going to hold back on you!" Agumon said, getting into his fighting position.

"Pikachu! Pika Pika! Pikachu Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said back as he prepared to fight.

"What did he say Guilmon?" Rika asked, Guilmon translated. "He said 'Bring it on! I am not going to lose to you, Agumon!'."

"Seem's Agumon has made a new rival." Takato commented.

And after Pikachu finished his words, Lucario then spoke up, sounding worried, while she put her paws to her chest.

"She said 'Pikachu, please don't lose'." Renamon said, impressed, before confessing. "You know, I am curious now myself. Now we see who is stronger: Agumon or Pikachu?"

"Tai and Agumon versus Ash and Pikachu." Braydon said as Jacqueline nodded in reply and then said. "Should be a match of a century."

With their words all said, Agumon and Pikachu prepared themselves for one massive battle, one to decide Mewtwo's fate.


	8. Pikachu vs Agumon

Chapter 8: Pikachu vs Agumon

The whole area was all still until a huge shockwave of power emitted as a huge Battle took place, to which Pikachu blocked Agumon's arm with his, before leaping back, where both struck with a long range attack.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon bellowed.

"Pikachu, block it out with Thunderbolt!" Ash called, causing Pikachu to charged up his cheeks with electricity that he then released as his Thunderbolt attack, blocking out Agumon's inferno.

As Pikachu and Agumon continued to clash, both showing no hesitancy in stopping, Cloud, Okashi and the new heroes watched over Mewtwo, while Takato and Rika went over to help Guilmon and Renamon with Crusadermon.

"You're making a mistake, Ash! We cannot let Mewtwo run loose! He must be put to rest!" Tai stated, only for Ash to say back. "There's no way I am allowing you to do that! We'll stop you at all costs!"

Continuing to attack, Agumon jumped at Pikachu with a roundhouse kick, which Pikachu managed to duck under, before headbutting Agumon in the belly.

But not standing for the attack, Agumon quickly struck back.

"Claw Attack!" Agumon called, slashing at Pikachu and knocking the Electric-type to the ground.

"Keep at it, Pikachu!" Darasu called as Braixen cheered Pikachu on.

"Pika!" Pikachu then called as his tail became a silver colour, he spun his tail around and smacked Agumon back with his Iron Tail.

And with Agumon stunned, Ash saw another shot.

"Pikachu, follow up with Thunder!" Ash commanded, Pikachu obeying his Trainer as Pikachu fires a massive beam of electricity from its body, which hit Agumon causing him to yell as he was thrown back from the power of Pikachu's attack.

"Alright, no more mister nice Digimon." Agumon said, taking off his cape and tossing it aside, before he charged at Pikachu and slammed his fist into Pikachu's gut, before kicking the mouse Pokémon back.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon then called, spitting forth another fireball that hit Pikachu, the attack caused Lucario to call out in concern.

However, quickly composing himself, Pikachu leapt back, removed his own cape, before charging again, swinging his another Iron Tail attack, which Agumon managed to block with his own tail.

Pikachu and Agumon then threw a punch at each other which made contact, both as they did, both leapt back and panted, almost out of breath.

"Pikachu... to believe he could go toe to toe with Agumon." Takato said, quite impressed.

{OK. I have made my decision.} Mewtwo said, struggling to stand, making Okashi ask. "Mewtwo, what are you're doing?"

{I am gonna give Pikachu some of my pure energy so he can continue fighting.} Mewtwo replied as he rose his hand and informed. {Because sooner or later Agumon will Warp Digivolve.}

"Are you sure?" AguVeemon asked, to which Mewtwo gave some energy to Pikachu, curing him of his injuries and felt more power rushing through him.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked as he looked at his hands.

"Whoa! What's going on with your energy? It's gone through the roof!" Agumon said in awe, before he smirked and went on to ask. "So you're gonna continue to get stronger huh?"

Pikachu nodded and then charged at Agumon again, before kicking him and then sending out many Thunderbolts at Agumon, keeping him pinned down to a rock surface in one of the floating debris.

"Looks like Pikachu is going to win!" Serena said with a great relief.

However, she and the others then saw Tai ready his Digivice.

"It's not over yet!" Tai declared, facing Agumon as he called in a mighty voice. "Agumon, it's time to Warp Digivolve!"

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to..." The Digimon of Courage began to say, surpassing his Champion and Ultimate forms, becoming one of the most powerful Digimon in Odaiba. "WarGreymon!"

"Hey, that's unfair! WarGreymon's a giant compared to Pikachu!" Kaname snapped.

"Sorry, but taking down Mewtwo is his top priority. He wants to end this quickly so he can take out Mewtwo." Codie informed, watching on as Pikachu tried to attack WarGreymon with all his might, but it did little on his armour.

"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon called as he slashed his right claw across Pikachu's chest, causing Pikachu to yell in pain, before WarGreymon then kicked him back.

"Pikachu, don't give up! Use Volt Tackle!" Ash called out, causing Pikachu to quickly recover as he skid in mid air and charged with his electric body covered up and tried to strike, but WarGreymon avoided the attack, before punching Pikachu that sent him back several feet.

Upon seeing Pikachu harmed further, Lucario wanted to go in and help, however, Renamon blocked her.

"Don't, Lucario! I know you want to help him because you love him, but it would be no good." The vixen informed.

"Sorry Pikachu, but I am ending this now!" WarGreymon called as he charged at Pikachu again, his victorious statement made Pikachu snarl, before he rose up and struck with his Thunder attack at WarGreymon, who avoided the blast.

"Terra Force!" The Digimon of Courage then exclaimed as he summoned a huge ball of energy and threw it at Pikachu, who was unable to avoid such a blast and then cried out as he was enveloped in the attack.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out in great concern.

"Sorry Ash, but it has to be done." Tai apologized, facing the others as he then said. "Now for Mewtwo."

"Wait, Tai! It's not over yet!" Guilmon called out as Ash and Lucario looked at him in surprise, to which Renamon then asked. "You mean he's still alive?"

"Impossible!" WarGreymon said, bewildered, before turning to see Pikachu was floating in mid air, very much alive.

"Pikachu, thank goodness!" Ash said with relief.

But to his surprise, a silver coloured aura emitted from out of Pikachu's body, before he looked up and opened his eyes, revealing they too had turned from black to a pure silver.

"PiiiiKKKKKKAAAAA!" Pikachu called as he then unleashed a great deal of power as his fur has turned a silver-ish gold.

His power was overwhelming.

"What in the...!?" Goku questioned, never seen such a side of a Pokémon before, while WarGreymon looked in surprise, but then calmed down and striked again, only for Pikachu to avoid the attack with ease.

WarGreymon threw more punches and kicks, but Pikachu continued to avoid all the strikes despite his size.

And then, striking back, Pikachu threw a huge punch in WarGreymon's chest, which dealt a tremendous amount of damage, destroying some parts of his armour, showing off half of WarGreymon's muscular chest, the Mega Digimon groaning in pain at the strike.

"What is happening? Pikachu was losing just then, but now he's turned the table of WarGreymon?" Nicholas questioned, Okashi then asking. "What is this power?"

"It's overwhelming." Lunamon said in awe. "I hate to say this but I think WarGreymon's beat."

"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon then called, refusing to give up, but Pikachu grabbed his claw and then smashed it, destroying its armour and revealing WarGreymon's exposed right arm.

WarGreymon was taken aback by Pikachu's continued show of strength, before the Digimon of Courage then charged again, using a burst of speed to appear behind Pikachu, only for the electric-type Pokémon to strike WarGreymon with a powerful strike with his tail, damaging him greatly and sending him crashing into one of the crystal shards.

"T... this cannot be happening...!" WarGreymon said in shock, finding it somewhat hard to believe he was being beaten by one as small as Pikachu, making Tai then ask in shock. "What is going on?"

{Could it be... Ultra Instinct?} Mewtwo asked, causing Goku to look at him and ask. "Ultra Instinct? What's that?"

{It's the most powerful transformation that allows anyone to have their speed, power, general efficiency, and energy to increase as he continues to fight an equally or even more powerful opponent, but to a much greater degree. And despite their size, it greatly senses his opponents' next move and uses it against them.} Mewtwo explained.

"Great Tornado!" WarGreymon then called, refusing to give up as he lunged at Pikachu, spinning at a great speed.

But to his shock, Pikachu countered the attack, flipping around and slamming his tail into WarGreymon, which threw the Digimon of Courage away.

Continuing to watch the Battle, Zack then asked. "Is that just Pokémon who can use it?"

{Anyone can use them, but Pikachu might be the first one.} Mewtwo said in reply as Guilmon looked at Pikachu and clenched his fist, wanting to learn to access the power of Ultra Instinct himself.

"That's it, Pikachu! Now let's finish this!" Ash called out as Pikachu used his Volt Tackle again, slamming his being into WarGreymon in the chest, shattering his armour, leaving WarGreymon armour-less, left only in his greatly damaged helmet and remnants of armour that covered his legs and bottom.

And not letting up, Pikachu then followed up with an Electro Ball, releasing the attack, where it collided with WarGreymon's exposed chest and stomach, making him fall back a bit from the further electrical attacks inflicted upon him.

"It's almost over." Cloud said as he felt the end approaching.

"Grr! No way am I losing to you! Full power Terra Force!" WarGreymon called as he began to charge up his attack, holding up both arms and gathering a tremendous amount of energy, doubling, even tripling the size of his Terra Force.

"Pika!" Pikachu called as he charged up to use his 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt attack.

"He's using that move without a Z Crystal?" Nicholas asked, amazed.

"TAKE THIS! TERRA FORCE!" WarGreymon bellowed as he threw all the energy at Pikachu.

"Ka, Ka, Ka, Ka, Ka! PIKA-PIKA!" Pikachu called back as he unleashed his attack, where both collided in a huge power struggle as both held on, trying to gain the advantage.

"Hold on, WarGreymon!" Tai called out.

"Pikachu, finish it!" Ash cried out.

"PIKA-PIKA!" Pikachu called as he unleashed more power into his attack, which broke through WarGreymon's Terra Force, striking down the Mega Level Digimon.

"GAARRGGGHHHHHHHHH!" WarGreymon cried out as he was struck by the attack and sent crashing through many crystal shards, before smashing into the huge one, where the Digimon of Courage was unable to withstand the damage to his being and De-Digivolved back to Agumon and collapsed to the floor.

"Agumon!" Tai called in concern as he rushed to the aid of his partner.

"Tai... I am sorry... I lost..." Agumon said sadly.

And with the battle over, his energy took a toil on Pikachu, reverting him back to normal and he begin to fall, only to be caught by Ash.

"Pikachu... you did it." Ash said with a smile as he looked at the injured and weakened Pikachu, who smiled back at his partner, glad to see Ash continue to show pride in him and his abilities.

"You won, Pikachu. You beat Agumon!" Serena said happily, Lucario was happy as well.

{I gave Pikachu so much energy, but I had no idea he'd be this powerful.} Mewtwo commented as he rose and said with a smile. {You two are a force to be awakened with. You and Cloud and Okashi.}

But then, Mewtwo took to the air, looking down upon the Digimon, Pokémon and humans.

{It's good seeing you all but it's time I head home. Mew wants to see me. Don't worry, I promise I make good on my promise to use my powers for good. Goodbye everyone.} He said.

"Hey, Mewtwo! Get back here!" Tai yelled, holding Agumon in his arms, but Mewtwo waved, turned around and disappeared.

"He got away!" Dawnmon said.

"What's the difference anyway? He doesn't seem bad to me." Fillymon commented.

"Maybe so, but where in the universe did Mewtwo run off to now?" Agumon questioned.

"Agumon... Tai... let him go." Crusadermon ordered, having recovered from her wounds and was ready to resume command.

"He's not good nor bad, he's just curious about us Digimon." The Royal Knight then informed.

"Well, curious or not, while he may not be evil, he still isn't aligned to the good side either" DeviGuilmon pointed out.

"Okay, but let's not forget who stopped Daemon and saved me?" Crusadermon pointed out, before asking. "Might I suggest we let Mewtwo's escape slide and call it even?"

Tai and Agumon hesitated from Crusadermon's words, but knew all had sided with her and then nodded in defeat.

"Very well. If that's your word, than who am I to argue?" Tai asked, making Ash smile.

"But let it be known. If Mewtwo so much as thinks of an evil thought, Cloud, Okashi and the others will punish him severely." Crusadermon said as she turned to Cloud and the others, who all smiled and said in respect. "Yes, ma'am."

While the Digimon accepted Mewtwo's retreat, Pikachu woke up with a smile as he awoke to see he was in Ash's arms, smiling further as Lucario approached him, knelt down and and kissed Pikachu on the lips.

And seeing their influence had managed to get to them, Guilmon and Renamon smiled as Guilmon put his hand around his naked girlfriend's back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"How about that?" Takato asked with a smile.

"Not only have we managed to fend of Daemon, but his history altering crew to boot." The Tamer then said.

"You all have our eternal thanks." Crusadermon said, most pleased. "Everything you all done is apprenticed, that was an intense battle. Even with one loose noose out there, everything will work out fine. After all..."

At this the portal open behind them as Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wormmon, Takuya, Zoe, Marcus, Yoshi, Agumon, Rhythm, Lalamon, Thomas, Gaomon, Mikey, Shoutmon, Taigru, Gumdramon, Angie and Dorulumon all came out.

"Crusadermon, are you all right?" Dorulumon questioned., which made Crusadermon nod and say with a cheerful tone."I am fine. After all, we're all in this together."

"Shoutmon, you're safe!" Lunamon cried as she rushed into Shoutmon's arms, hugging him tightly, making Shoutmon smile and hold Lunamon close to him, comforting her.

"I am alright, and I know it's thanks to you, my Queen." Shoutmon replied, feeling nothing but pride, love and respect for the rabbit-like Digimon.

"Mewtwo was right. But defeating Daemon, everyone should be safe." Braydon smiled as Jacqueline let out a sigh of relief.

"They're not stone anymore! They had me worried for a second." Valter confessed.

"So where's Mewtwo?" Marcus then asked, looking around looking for a fight, only for Gatomon to ask her own question. "Why are Lucario and Renamon naked? Did Renamon fuse with Guilmon again?"

And hearing that, Guilmon and Renamon just smiled and giggled.

However, while most were alright, Biyomon noticed the condition of Agumon and asked with a worried voice. "Agumon, why are you all beat up?"

"Long story, but Pikachu kicked my butt..." Agumon laughed.

"Really? Wow, Pikachu. I am surprised." Davis admitted, Veemon nodding and flexing his muscles showing he wanted a go of fighting Pikachu next.

"Mewtwo got away but we'll let him go. It's thanks to him that Daemon was defeated." Tai informed, Matt nodding in some understanding and then said. "Make sense to me."

"I'm just glad everyone is safe now." Takuya added with his own smile, which Zoe copied as she embraced her love.

"Come on everyone, let's go home." Cloud said with a smile as he put his hand on Okashi's shoulder, before all then returned back to the Time Nest, wondering what the future had in store for them, but were certain they could overcome any challenges as one.


	9. Beginning of a new era

Chapter 9: Beginning of a new era:

At the Time Nest, Cloud, Okashi, Goku, Jacqueline, Braydon, Nicholas, Valter, Cecil, Darasu, Kaname, Zack, Codie, along with their partners were all sitting down on the grass, all relieved that everything was over.

"It's been an ordeal, but it's finally over" Codie said with a content sigh, which made DeviGuilmon nod in agreement.

"I am just glad we met some interesting people." Kaname commented as she pets Vaporeon, Nicholas nodding in agreement as he pets Ninetails and added. "And some tough opponents."

"Seeing Pikachu use Ultra Instinct against WarGreymon was one of the amazing Battles I've ever seen." Daraus said, which caused Braixen to cross her arms and nod.

"We've had our share of Battles, but I never saw one like that." Cecil said as HolyKnightmon nodded and added. "Which means we must train harder in order to catch up."

"So what have you two got planned now?" Valter asked as he looked at Braydon and Jacqueline.

"We plan to return home soon, but first we decided to stick around for a bit." Braydon replied with a smile, Fillymon smiling back and adding. "We really want to know more about you guys and more on time travel, see the legendary heroes and fight powerful villains."

"As long as it's not InfiniteQuartzmon again." Dawnmon laughed, which made Jacqueline smile, before she faced Cloud and Okashi, where she then said. "It's been a honour to fight side by side with you again."

"It sure has" Kushinamon said in agreement.

"So why are the Pokémon Trainers and Pokémon still running around the place?" AguVeemon asked, which made Lunamon smile and say. "Didn't you hear, we've expanded. After witnessing Pikachu and Agumon's battle, Crusadermon now allows us to fix the Pokémon timelines too, as thanks for Ash, Serena and our new friends' help. We are now the Poké-Digi Time Patrol."

"Wow! That is so kind of her." Gabumon said as Zack nodded and said. "So we'll be seeing each other more."

With that said, all smiled and rose, just as Crusadermon and the other heroes joined them.

"That Daemon, talk about a nasty piece of work" Sampson said as Marcus nodded and said. "He was. He grew his powers just to get revenge on us for defeating BloodRenamon."

"I never thought Daemon created her and DarknessGuilmon." Yoshi commented.

Thomas nodding and adding. "And I can't believe how far he went, using the rifts."

"He even has enough power to turn everyone into this base to stone." Kari said, before she and Gatomon smiled and turned to the heroes.

"And to think, if it wasn't for you all, he would have gained control over our history." The Digimon of Light stated.

"Well, the rifts are gone so everyone's back to normal." TK pointed out, before Patamon said with a great pride. "You guys did a real good job."

"And talk about a close call. Things are slowly returning to normal." Takuya then pointed out, only for Crusadermon to say. "Hmm... not quite. There's one thing left."

"You mean Mewtwo, right?" Davis asked.

"No, Davis! Not Mewtwo! Where could Kudamon disappear to?" Crusadermon said as everyone almost fall over, forgetting about Kudamon.

"Kudamon?" Veemon asked in surprise looking at Wormmon in shock.

"You mean he's still missing?" Dorulumon asked.

"You don't think Daemon took him do you?" Shoutmon asked in which DATS Agumon said "Hardly. He's isn't one to be taken lightly so easily."

"You're right, Agumon, he isn't." Sampson said with a confident tone, knowing Kudamon would show up sooner or later.

"Hard to say. We were playing hide and seek when Daemon attacked, and then he was gone. It all happened so sudden. One minute Sampson and I were searching for him and then there was nothing. I don't know. Maybe he's been hiding this whole time and Daemon never noticed." Crusadermon then said.

"Alright, let's all search for him then." Sora suggested with a carefree smile, which made Matt shrug, smirk and say. "Oh boy. Here we go again."

"Looks like we're back at square one before we can go home." Biyomon laughed.

"We'll help out too." Zack offered, before suggesting. "So why don't we all try calling for him?"

They all agreed and some went as groups as they all search for Kudamon, leaving Cloud, Okashi, AguVeemon, Goku, Tai, Agumon, Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Ash, the two Pikachus, Serena and Lucario in place.

"Hey, Rika. Thank you." Serena said in gratitude. "Thanks to you, Ash and I are a couple."

"No worries, it's the least we can do." Rika replied, before smiling as an idea came to her.

"How about we have a four time date after this?" She suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Renamon commented, making Lucario smile and nod happily in agreement with the foxy Digimon.

"Guess we have something to do afterwards." Takato said with a small grin, making Guilmon smirk and shrug.

"So let's find Kudamon so we can do this." The hazard Digimon suggested, getting no arguments from the Tamers or Trainers and began to search for Kudamon themselves.

While searching, Cloud, Goku and Okashi turned to see Tai and Ash talking amongst each other.

"Hey, Pikachu. What'd you say we finish our match from before? First we'll find Kudamon and then we do this! No Digivolution or Ultra Instinct alright?" Agumon offered, flexing his muscles wanting a second and fair round, making Pikachu grin as he said. "Pika! Pika, Pika, Pikachu, Pika, Pikachu."

"He said 'Sure, if you want to lose again.'" AguVeemon translated with a smile, before the realization dawned on him as he then said, amazed. "Hey, I can translate for Pikachu too now."

"Looks like we're both rivals now, so let's both get stronger so we never lose again." Ash offered with a grin, making Tai smirk back and say. "Alright, you're on."

"Hey, Cloud?" Goku called, getting the boy's attention.

"After we find Kudamon, my Pikachu wants to fight AguVeemon afterwards. What'd you say?" He asked.

"Pika Pika!" Goku's Pikachu said, sounding all pumped up and excited.

"Looks like you've got a rival as well, big brother." Okashi laughed, while AguVeemon smirked, wanting to test himself and fight Goku's Pikachu too.

"Ok then. Let's find Kudamon and then we'll do this." Cloud replied as all began their search.

None of them aware that Kudamon was on the roof, laying back and bored.

"This game of hide and seek is boring. I hope someone finds me." He said, sounding fed up.

"But no rush." He then went on, curling up and taking a quick nap.

-Meanwhile-

Somewhere in a dark world in another realm, a black skinned Mewtwo headed to a black skinned Pikachu and Lucario, over to five water tanks, each had some remnants of Data in each.

"How is everything?" He asked, the BlackLucario facing him and explained the situation. "We've just nearly started, BlackMewtwo. It'll be while, but we're doing everything we can."

"Not enough power." Came a familiar voice, coming from one of the tanks.

"We need more. We need more power." It then said.

{Don't worry, BlackAgumon. Soon you, BlackGabumon, ShadowPatamon, BlackVeemon and BlackGuilmon will be revived and more powerful, even without the Dark Crystals.} The dark furred Pikachu said, before informing. {And we'll create other dark versions of the other Digimon and Pokémon heroes, should this be a success.}

"And then we will help you extract your revenge on your good selves and those fools. We promise you." BlackMewtwo said, grinning evilly, watching the tanks as some of the Data reformed itself, taking the shape of BlackGuilmon's eye, which gazed on at his viewers.

"Just wait. Soon we will crush those who stood in our way." BlackGuilmon stated as his eye glowed red, looking forward to their second attempt for revenge.

A/N: Thank you all for reading. I like to thank those who took part too. :) May turn this into a trilogy if get enough reviews.


End file.
